A Complete Different Life of Ulquiorra and Orihime
by ulquihime7980
Summary: The soul society lost and Orihime is still in huecho mundo. Orihime's friends did something very wrong but they really don't know it and completely destryed her life. Will the hollows and Ulquiorra help her in times of dispair? Special charachters comings
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been two years since the Winter War was over. The Soul Society lost and Aizen won. The hyogoku was still dormant and Orihime was still in Hueco Mundo. Commander General Yammoto decided to put a seal on Orihime for prohibiting from leaving the Hollow World. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad (Sado), and Ishida didn't know about this and still is trying to come up of a plan to rescue her. But right now they are back in the World of the Living waiting for an opportunity to save Orihime again.


	2. Chapter 1 Going to the Soul Society

**Chapter 1: Going to the Soul Society **

**Orihime POV:**

During my stay here in Huecho Mundo, everything changed. All the Espadas are being nice to me and becoming my new friends. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen are acting like fathers to me. The girls Espadas come visit me whenever a meeting is over or to make sure none of the boys bother me. Especially the fifth and sixth Espada, Grimmjow and Nnitora. Those two tried to come and take advantage of me lots of times but Halibel came just in time and beat them to a pulp. Everything was great; I feel like a have a real family again.

**Ulquiorra POV: **

I just got back from the World of the Living to get Onna's homework from Karakura First High School. I did get in a little bit of unwelcome disturbance from her nakama on the way there. They make me want to kill of what they are doing to the Onna. Yes, Onna is back to school but she doesn't go tot the classes, she stays home in her room. I arrived in front of her room, as expected. I waited for a few minutes wondering if I should bother her with this big pile of homework. With the decision, I knocked on her door.

**Normal POV:**

Ulquiorra entered into Orihime's room. Seeing her already sitting at her desk in front of the mega computer that Syzael gave her. He put the pile of homework near her computer. Orihime looked at the pile with widen eyes." T-that's my homework?" she stuttered. Ulquiorra nodded and lead himself to sit next to her. "You have to be done before we go to the Soul Society later on this evening." Ulquiorra said dreadfully. He didn't want to go back to that judgmental, idiotic, stupid place. "Their just going to put another seal on her." He thought. Over the past two years, they had to travel to the Soul Society. Ulquiorra still remembers that terrifying day.

**_Flashback: (in Ulquiorra's point of view) _**

_After the war, the Soul Society invited Aizen and company to attend a meeting of Truce._

_Lord Aizen called an important meeting with all the Espadas, Numeros, and Arrancars and his trusty advisors. "We have been invited by the shingamis to attend a meeting of Truce." Everyone's mummers were heard around the room. "Why should we?" asked Grimmjow. Every one of my sisters and brothers were silent and waited for Lord Aizen. He sipped his tea and spoke, "If we agree to their standards, then they will have no choice but to agree to our own standards as well." Grimmjow grunted and sunk deeper in his seat. I suppressed a smile and gave my attention back to Lord Aizen. "We'll be leaving in five minutes. Ulquiorra go fetch Orihime and we will meet in Syzaels lab." Lord Aizen announced._

_I went down the familiar corridor that leads to the Onna's room. I walked in to see her asleep on the white couch with the moon shining down on her. I was walking as softly as possible so I won't accidentally wake her up. I made it to the couch and gazed at her with curiosity. "Foolish, why do you sleep when you should be more alert to your surroundings?" I thought. The Onna stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at me and asked, "Umm, Ulquiorra?" "Hm," I hummed. "I know this isn't my place to ask but are you okay?" I looked up at the moon and said, "I am here to retrieve you so we will not be tardy to for the meeting in the Soul Society." After I said that, the Onna almost squeezed the life out of me. "Really Ulquiorra, we're going to see all of my friends?" she asked cheerfully. I gave a silent sigh and patted her head." Yes, now release me and let's go." I demanded. She did release me but her face was a bit flushed and she was laughing with embarrassment. "She is a very odd human," I thought._

_The Onna and I arrived two minutes early then the others. "Typical, they're not worth the trouble." I thought. Lord Aizen, Gin, and Tousen was already there making a scientific conversation with the Octavia Syzael. Gin turned to see me and the woman coming towards them. "Hello, you two are early." He said. I kept silent and the Onna waved to Gin while she was hiding behind me. "Hime, it's okay. You can talk to me," Gin reassured. "I'm not going to bite." I mentally rolled my eyes at him giving the woman his cunning smile. "Hi," the Onna replied. Gin nodded and grabbed her hand. "Now, let's talk like old friends," he said. The Onna's silver gray eyes lighted up and she started yammering about random, useless things._

_Finally, everyone was in the Octavia's lab. Well, almost everybody. Yammi and Wonderweiss were the last ones to arrive. "Now, that everyone is here, let us go," boomed Lord Aizen. Syzael made a humongous garganta that would carry al of us to the Soul Society. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen went first and we followed them to the other side._

~~~~~ * Soul Society* ~~~~~

**(Normal Flashback)**

_Rangiku and Torshiro were waiting at the front gate for Aizen and his espadas. "What's taking them so long to get here?" complained Rangiku. Torshiro sighed and looked up at his Lieutenant. "Rangiku, patience is a virtue," said Torshiro. Five minutes had passed and Rangiku was getting a little jumpy. "You've lost yourself," the child prodigy sighed. Ran looked at him and was about to say something until she saw a big garganta open. "Their finally here," she squealed. Aizen came out first, along with Gin, Tousen holding hands with Wonderweiss. The rest came after. Rangiku was franticly searching for her big boobed companion until she spotted her. "Orihime," yelled Rangiku. Orihime, who was being let down by Ulquiorra; heard Ran calling her. Orihime turned and was her face was covered with Rangiku's boobs. "Ori, I missed you so much," Rangiku claimed. Ulquiorra stared at the two women with an emotionless façade ;( as always). Rangiku released Orihime and giggled with delight. "Welcome everyone, to the Soul Society," said Torshiro. "Thank you. Hitsugaya the meeting is still going to be in Yammamoto's office correct," replied Tousen. "Yes, it is," Torshiro confirmed. "Torshiro, do I have to go as well?" Orihime asked. Torshiro looked at her and nodded. Orihime smiled and grabbed hold of Rangiku. "Let's go hime," said Ran. Ran and Orihime were hoping like long lost sisters. "I wonder about them sometimes," mumbled Torshiro. Ulquiorra looked at the child prodigy and nodded in agreement. Everyone followed the two busty women._

_Ulquiorra was walking behind Orihime and Rangiku listening to them talking about non-important things. They turned a corner and saw Orihime's nakama. "Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida. What are you guys doing here?" Orihime asked. "We came to talk to the Commander General," Rukia said. "Ok, well it was real nice seeing you again," Orihime said cheerfully. She gave them a quick hug and started walking again. _

_They arrived in front of the Commander General office. The Commander's Lieutenant was waiting for them. "Greetings." said the Lieutenant. Everyone bowed and entered the room. "Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Espadas and Orihime Inoue, welcome," said Yamamoto said. "Thank you for inviting us," aid Tousen. They immediately got down to business. The meeting lasted for 5 hours. "So, do you accept the truce?" asked Yamamoto. "We will but you have to agree to some of our terms as well," Aizen replied. A shinigami came in the room and said, "General, we are ready for Orihime Inoue." "Good, you may take now," Yamamoto replied. The shinigami came over to where Orihime was and said, "Please, come with me miss." Orihime nodded and followed him out. "It won't take long," reassured the Lieutenant. "If you don't mind me asking, can I look around?" asked Ulquiorra. Yamamoto nodded._

_It took Ulquiorra only a few minutes to get lost. He was looking and admiring the structure of the building. "I wonder how they have time to do this over the years," he thought. Walking a few more hallways until Rangiku bumped into him. "Oh, there you are. Captain, I found him," Rangiku claimed. "Good, now lets go you two before-," Torshiro said when a scream broke out in the hallway. "What was that?" Rangiku asked. Ulquiorra smelled the air and said, "I smell blood." Ran, Torshiro and Ulquiorra ran towards the noise. The screams became louder and the smell of the blood became overwhelming. They finally found the room. Torshiro opened the door and his eyes were widening like saucers. "Captain?" said Rangiku. He didn't answer, he couldn't even move. He just stood there. Ulquiorra came behind him and saw something that made his hollow hole burn with anger. Orihime was on a layout platform, having a machine on her skin ripping it apart and blood flying everywhere, and her screams were echoing in the room._

**End of Flashback**

Ulquiorra was looking out the window in Orihime's room. Letting the moon laminating light, shine down on him, like it was feeling his pain. "Ulquiorra, it's time to go. We don't want be late," said Orihime. He looked up at his charge and got off the chair and walked out the door with her following behind him. Sometimes Ulquiorra wished they were late for this so called meeting they keep saying it is but if they did then the seal on Orihime will burn and it will hurt her for weeks on end.

They went in Sayzel's lab and everyone was there already walking through the big garganta. Ulquiorra and Orihime were the last ones to go through. They both saw the light form the other side that was the Soul Society. "Here we go," Orihime thought.


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Just like before, Orihime was going through the same thing while everyone waited outside. A few minutes had passed and the seal was in place. A shinigami scientist from Kurotsuchi's squad came out and said, "It's done." Yamamoto nodded and directed his attention to the door. "Ulquiorra, can you get Orihime so we can leave," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra started walking towards the room and opened the door. He closed the door behind him. "Onna, it's time to go home," he said. Orihime looked at him wearily and started wobbling towards him. Ulquiorra held out his hand for and guided her out. The door opened and they left the room. "Now, let's go," Aizen said. They were about to leave the room until Yamamoto stopped them. "Why in the rush, Aizen? We still have a meeting to attend to or have you forgotten?" he asked. Aizen turned towards the old man and gave him a fake smile that could kill. "No, I haven't forgotten but Orihime needs to go back before the seal becomes very unbearable," Aizen conjured. "Ulquiorra, take Orihime home and do what you usually do," Gin ordered. Ulquiorra opened up a garganta and walked through it with Orihime.

They were back in her room and Ulquiorra helped Orihime to the couch. "I'll be right back, Onna. I have to take your homework back to the school," he said. "Okay, can you bring back lots of snacks, drinks and movies?" she asked. He nodded and went on his way. Ulquiorra grabbed his gigai and got in it. He sighed and opened the garganta to the school and walked through.

He walked towards Orihime's English class and knocked until he heard a "Come in," from sensei Ochi. He slid the door open and smiled at the teacher. "Good afternoon, sensei," he said. "Hello Ulquiorra, how can I help you?" said sensei Ochi. "I'm here to drop off Orihime-san's homework, "he replied. "Oh, just put it on my desk." Ulquiorra nodded and did what he was told. "How is Orihime doing?" Ochi sensei asked. "She had the stomach flu this morning," Ulquiorra answered. "Oh well, tell her we said hi and get well soon," said Ochi sensei. Ulquiorra nodded and left the room. He started walking down the hallway when he saw Tatsuki standing in front of him. "Hello, Ulquiorra," Tatsuki said. He nodded and kept walking. Tatsuki followed him until they were outside. Ulquiorra stopped and turned to face Tatsuki. "What is it?" he asked. "I want to know if I can come over today?" she asked. Ulquiorra sighed and calmly explained, "Fine, but I have to get a few things for Onna." Tatsuki nodded and went back inside the school.

It was the afternoon and school was out for the day. Tatsuki was waiting patiently near a tree, while she waited for Ulquiorra to come. "Hey Tatsuki, what cha' doing?" asked Rukia. Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida were trailing behind her. Tatsuki stood up straight on the tree and answered, "I'm waiting for Ulquiorra." Rukia looked at her with a serious face. "Why?" asked Ichigo. "To see Orihime Inoue," answered Ulquiorra. Tatsuki turned to him and said, "Finally." Ulquiorra said nothing to her but he stared at the shinigamis with anger. "We want to go as well," Rukia demanded. Ulquiorra diverted his gaze to the black haired shinigami with disgust. He clenched and unclenched his hands that were busy holding bags. "We just want to see her," Ichigo added. "If you make her upset in anyway, you're done," Ulquiorra seethed. He opened a garganta and went inside with company behind him.

They arrived in front of the kitchen. Ulquiorra got out of his gigai and went inside. Yammi, Grimmjow, and Nnitora were in there arguing about something stupid. Yammi was the first one who saw him. "Hey Ulquiorra, if you're looking for princess-sama she's outside," he said. Ulquiorra nodded, placed the bags on the counter and he left the kitchen to his guest and said, "Follow me." He started walking down the hallway at a very steady pace so the human and the shinigamis could catch up. They walked down the hallway for a few minutes until they faced a big door. Ulquiorra pushed the door with ease and motioned everyone to walk through. Tatsuki went first then Rukia and the boys came last. Ulquiorra walked past everyone and tried to sense Orihime's spiritual pressure. He found her. She was sitting on top of Halibel's tower. He started walking again and the others followed.

They finally arrived at Halibel's tower and started climbing the stairs that lead to the roof. They made it to the roof and there was Orihime. "Onna, you have company," he announced. Orihime turned around and gasped, "Tatsuki." Tatsuki smiled at her loving friend. Tears were trailing down her cheek. She ran towards Orihime and gave her a hug. "I missed you Hime," Tatsuki sobbed. Orihime tried to console her tomboy friend but she couldn't help but to cry also. Ulquiorra left watched the two very carefully. "Onna, I'll be right back," he said loud enough over their cries. Ulquiorra left the five with Orihime. He went back in the kitchen, grabbed the bags off the counter, and went off to Orihime's room. "Well, let's get started," he thought.

Hours already went by and Ulquiorra was finished pointing Orihime's room. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed. He painted the room purple with pink stripes. Looking around the room making sure every inch of the walls were covered with paint. Making sure every strip of purple and pink were the same length. Approving to his work, Ulquiorra left Orihime's room, he stopped at a window. Watching the moon for awhile and went on his way. Arriving to his room, he opened the door and entered. Going straight to his bed, Ulquiorra let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile…..**

Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Ichigo, and Rukia were still on top of Halibel's tower, just watching the sand silently move by the wind. "So, how are you've been doing, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki. "Okay, a little sore but I'm fine," answered Orihime. "Everyone treating you okay?" Rukia asked. Orihime nodded. The silence came back and no one said anything. Rukia looked at Orihime's form. Orihime was a little pale and thin, seeming like they're starving her to death. "So, how's school?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki and Orihime started talking about school and stuff while Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida were calling the Soul Society on their discovery. Tatsuki turned around and saw them talking into something. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. The culprits looked at Orihime and Tatsuki. Ishida was the one who spoke, "We only came here for business." Orihime got up and slowly walked towards them. Tatsuki was standing now behind her watching. Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, and Ishida waited and looked at Orihime, worriedly. She walked passed them and kept going, then she started to run. Tatsuki looked angrily at the group. "You know, that was so wrong in so many ways," she said. Tatsuki ran after Orihime.

**With Ulquiorra…..**

Ulquiorra was climbing up the stairs to Halibel's tower roof to get Orihime and others to help with the decorating. But to his surprise, the Onna's nakama was up there by themselves and Orihime and Tatsuki was nowhere. "Where are Onna and Tatsuki?" he asked. The shinigamis turned to him and stayed quiet. Ulquiorra walked towards them slowly and said, "I'm not going to repeat myself." "Ulquiorra, I can't find Orihime," yelled Tatsuki while running up the stairs. Ulquiorra turned to her and ordered, "Tell me what happened?" Tatsuki told him everything that had conspired and was getting angry by the minute. "You only came for business?" he asked the four. They nodded and Ishida added accidently, "We were the ones that gave the commander general to put a seal on Orihime to keep her safe." Ichigo punched Ishida on the back of his head. "What the hell Ichigo," Ishida yelled. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure slammed on the shinigamis shoulders and he seethed. "That was your doing." Rukia and the boys were tried to ignore Ulquiorra's massive spiritual pressure. "Answer me," Ulquiorra demanded harshly. "We only did it to protect to her form harm," Ichigo said. "Harm? What harm can be inflicted on her?" Ulquiorra asked. They were silent. No one spoke. Ulquiorra was getting impatient and was thinking about killing them but he couldn't. Ulquiorra turned around and commanded harshly, "Leave and don't ever come back." He walked towards Tatsuki. "Let's hurry and find Onna," he said. Tatsuki nodded and left.

"Orihime, where are you?" yelled Tatsuki. Two hours already passed and they still couldn't find her. "I'm getting worried," Tatsuki said. She looked up at Ulquiorra and she couldn't find one inch of worry or sympathy in his expression. She scoffed and started looking around to see if she can spot her care-loving friend. While Tatsuki was doing that, Ulquiorra was following Orihime's spiritual ribbon. "Why didn't I see it?" Ulquiorra wondered. He was still angry at the four shinigamis for what they had done.

**Flashback continued….**

_Ran, you and Ulquiorra go back to general Yamamoto's office and get the other Captains down here," Torshiro. Ran nodded and grabbed Ulquiorra's sleeve. Ulquiorra didn't budge. "Ulquiorra, you have to move. Standing here won't help her," Ran yelled. Ulquiorra stilled didn't move. "Rangiku, just go," ordered Torshiro. Ran nodded and ran back to the meeting room. Torshiro looked up at Ulquiorra who still haven't budge. Orihime's scream was getting louder by the minute. "Why won't my body move?" Ulquiorra thought angry. He stared at Orihime's bloody from and felt lost, guilty, anger, sad, lonely, betrayed, afraid, and helpless. Never in life has he ever heard her bleed or hear her scream bloody murder. The last thing he never wanted see was her eyes and face losing every emotion that made him confused, but now he saw fear. "Ulquiorra, say something," said Torshiro. Ulquiorra couldn't. he was just watching Orihime's blood filling the room in a tremendous rate._

_Torshiro heard footsteps coming their way. He looked at Orihime and Ulquiorra. "What are they doing to Princess-sama?" asked Grimmjow. (AN/ that sounds more like Yammi, so that will be Yammi instead). Aizen turned to Yamamoto. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. The old general stayed silent. "Orihime Inoue is the contract of our Truce," Yamamoto announced. Everyone was silent with shock. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were furious but not as much as Ulquiorra. He turned his gaze to Yamamoto and said, "Do you know what you just done? You idiot old man." They turned their attention was at Ulquiorra. He kept gazing at Orihime who went into unconscious after the machine went back into the ceiling._

_"What should we do now, general?" asked a scientist. Yamamoto said, "Put her in the infirmary ward." They bowed and did what they were told. Ran came up next to Ulquiorra and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay," she reassured him. Ulquiorra removed her hand and disappeared. _

_Two weeks passed since Orihime's seal was placed (on her pelvis). No one has seen Ulquiorra since and now every soul reaper went out to find him. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the other Espadas stayed in rooms near the infirmary. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida were at school in the World of the Living. Torshiro and Rangiku were in Orihime's room watching, waiting and hoping for her to wake up. "Why?" Rangiku murmured. The only answer she got was the beep from the heart monitor. "Why her? She didn't do anything. She doesn't deserve this," she yelled. Torshiro looked up at her and said, "I know. Orihime is a sweet girl, she wouldn't hurt a fly." They stood there looking over Orihime's limp form. "When do you think Ulquiorra would be back?" asked Ran. Before Torshiro could answer Ulquiorra came through the window. "What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked icily. Rangiku heard his tone and replied angrily, "Looking over Orihime. You should be thanking us instead of being so cold about it. Also, where have you been for the past two weeks?" Ulquiorra just blinked and gave his attention to Orihime. "She looks peaceful," he mistakenly said out loud. Ran and Torshiro stared at the Espada with indifference. Silence came over the room. The beeping from the heart monitor and the machine that was helping Orihime breath were the only things making the noise. Ulquiorra walked over to her side and started playing with her fiery orange locks very gentle. I was on the roof over the infirmary," he said. "I suppressed my spiritual pressure and turned invisible so no one can find me." They stayed quiet for a long time. "Why didn't you stay by her?" asked Torshiro. "I don't deserve to watch over her. I should've saved her but instead I stood there watching her blood coming out of her body and hearing her screams," Ulquiorra put. "I never heard her scream or saw her blood before while she was in our custody," he replied. Ran walked closer to the bed and stared at Orihime. Silence was the only thing they had for company. _

**End of Flashback**

No one, besides Grimmjow and Nnitora, deserved that kind of punishment. Feeling a bit worried about Onna he walked faster. Later they found her behind a great big boulder. "Onna," Ulquiorra said. She didn't answer. Ulquiorra bent down and lifted her face by her chin. She looked up at him with red eyes and unshedded tears. He sighed and tried to think of something that would make her feel better. Then an idea came to mind. "Onna, do you want to decorate your room?" he asked. Orihime's eyes light up. "Really?" she said. Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, the room is already painted it just needs to be decorated." Orihime nodded and got up. Ulquiorra did the same and grabbed her hand; Tatsuki grabbed the other hand they both walked back to Hueco Mundo.

"Hey Tatsuki, can you pass that butterfly and bat piece over here?" Orihime asked. "Yeah, here you go," Tatsuki said. It had been four hours sin the whole incident with Orihime's nakama. Ulquiorra had the room (Orihime and Tatsuki booted him out) and was attending a meeting. "It is now finished," exclaimed both the girls. The room was decorated with flower petals (Orihime's hairclips), purple butterflies that totally went well with the purple and pink stripes and bats, cats (all the Espadas release forms). "Well, now we need picture frames," Tatsuki said. Orihime agreed.

"Bye Tatsuki, come again real soon," yelled Orihime. Tatsuki waved at Orihime who waved right back at her. Ulquiorra was opening a garganta to take Tatsuki back home. They walked through and the mouth closed. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki walked silently through the darkness. "Tatsuki, did you have a wonderful time in Hueco Mundo?" asked Ulquiorra who decided to speak. "Yes, even though those idiots ruined it but I did have fun. Thank you for inviting me," Tatsuki said. "It's fine. We would love to have you over again," he said. There was a light at the end of the walkway and they stepped out in front of Tatsuki's place. "Can I ask something of you?" Ulquiorra said. Tatsuki nodded. "I'm trying to do something to make the Onna smile and I was hoping that you can help me with that," he explained. "Like how?" Tatsuki asked. he thought for a moment and said, "Anything, if the school has a field trip or something like that tell me and I'll see if the Soul Society will approve." Tatsuki nodded and smiled. "That sounds good, okay partner. I'll see what I can I do." Ulquiorra nodded and said, "Thank you and see you tomorrow." He closed the garganta and left Tatsuki at the door.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what movie do you want to watch?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra just came in her room along with Yammi, Wonderweiss, Grimmjow, Nnitora, Syazel and Halibel. "Anything that is not a chick flick or involves love in it," he replied. The others agreed. "Okay, how about Kill Bill?" she said. Ulquiorra nodded. Orihime squealed and put it in the DVD player. "Okay, all set. Do we have popcorn, pop, candy?" asked Orihime. They nodded. "Okay, so let the movie begin." Before she pressed play Aizen, Gin and Tousen came in. "Sorry, we're late. Gin had to get something," Tousen annoyingly said. "It's okay, find a place to sit," Orihime said. They did and the movie started.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I just finished this like today (4/2/11). Please give me feedback about it and there is one more flashback about what happened with Orihime but that will be in the third chapter. There also might be more but from the other life they both had shared. Please review. And sorry if Ulquorra is talking more than he usually does. I'm still getting the hang of writing him. Well, see ya soon. Gushers rule. =) I Just edited the chapters so you dont have to read them over again.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Pain and Surprise

**Chapter 3: The Pain and the Surprise**

Ulquiorra was in the World of the Living, sitting down on a bench, talking to Tatsuki, in the school courtyard. "So, how is Orihime doing?" she asked. "She's doing fine. Onna should be playing with Wonderweiss by now," Ulquiorra confirmed. (This is true). Tatsuki nodded on understanding. "So," Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and waited. "When is Orihime…...getting her seal?" she asked. He lifted one finger in the air and replied, "In one month. Why?" "I want to be there, in the room, with her," Tatsuki explained. Ulquiorra just stared at her with confusion, anger, and sadness. "Hey Tatsuki, when is my Hime coming back?" asked Chizuru. Tatsuki sighed and shooked her head in disgust at the hormone overflowing teen girl. Ulquiorra never really liked the red haired girl. Because 1) she is weird 2) too loud 3) gropes the same sex and 4) she keeps asking for his women (Ulquiorra hits author in the back of the head)….I mean charge. (Author's head is patted by Ulquiorra XD). "Hey Ulquiorra, Aizen needs you," said Nnitora. Ulquorra looked at the Cinco Espada with indifference. He stood up from his seat and said, "Stay here and get Onna's homework." Nnitora scoffed at his superior. Ulquiorra left and Tatsuki was dragging Chizuru away by the hair.

Orihime and Wonderweiss were playing Lost City of Uno. The game is quite simple. You have a city that you can get lost in and you have the uno cards and set down whatever card you choose on the ground and there is a big screen that shows the other players your card. Whoever wins gets candy. The game ended in a tie. Wonderweiss 6 to Orihime 6. They tried playing other games but ties don't give up so easily. "Okay Wonderweiss, what do you want to do now?" asked Orihime. Wonderweiss looked around the toy room and found a book. "Butterfly lady," he said showing her the book. She looked at the title and smiled. "Eragon. Okay come sit on my lap and we'll read it," Orihime said. Wonderweiss squealed with delight and sat on her lap.

**With Aizen…**

Aizen was in his throne room. Drinking his jasmine ginger tea, and looking down at Ulquiorra. "I heard that Orihime is doing fine," Aizen complemented. Ulquiorra nodded. Silence. The silence was prolonging at the moment. Nothing, but the sound of Aizen sipping his tea. "Lord Aizen….," Ulquiorra said but nothing else came out. Aizen understood. He sighed and directed his eyes to the ceiling. "Do what you think is right but make sure you speak it to me and that old man," he said. Ulquiorra nodded confirming that he understands. Aizen watched his favorite soldier with worry. "Ulquiorra seems different. I wonder why?" Aizen thought. Then it hit him. "He hasn't been the same since Orihime got that seal and became a Truce contract."

**Flashback**

_Aizen went inside Orihime's room and saw Ulquiorra. "We have a meeting with the general," he said. Ulquiorra looked at him and turned his attention back to Orihime. "4th Espada, we have to go attend this meeting so we will come to an agreement with this Truce," he seethed. "Why, can't I stay here?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen didn't say anything. He stared at his Espada and to Orihime, who was like a daughter to him, still unconscious. He sighed and said, "Fine, you can you stay but if she wakes up tell me and we'll leave. Understood?" Ulquiorra nodded and went back to looking over Orihime. Aizen left the room and went on his way to the general's office._

_Ulquiorra was just staring at his charge sleeping peacefully. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. He was seeing images of her screaming and her blood flying everywhere. He opened his eyes and looked at Orihime. "Onna, I'm sorry. I should have done something to save you from this ordeal," he said. Ulquiorra diverted his eyes to the window, watching the activity that was going on the outside. "Uulquiorra?" asked a waking Orihime shakily. He turned to her and sighed with relief. "Onna, are you alright?" asked Ulquiorra. "I i think so," she answered. She was about to sit up until a searing pain shot up from her pelvis to her spine. She slightly hissed; Ulquiorra gently pushed her down and said, "Be more considerate about your wellbeing. Lay back down." She did as she was told and laid back down. "What happened while I was unconscious?" she asked. Ulquiorra shrugged and turned his attention back outside._

_Orihime was looking around the room that she was in. "This room is enormous," she thought. "Onna," said Ulquiorra. Orihime looked his way. "We need to get you ready for to go back to Hueco Mundo." Orihime nodded; she got out of the bed but she was having trouble standing without the wincing in pain. Ulquiorra watched her with amusement in his eyes. Orihime finally stood up and started putting on her cloths. She was good and ready to go. "Follow me, Onna," Ulquiorra ordered. He held out his hand to her and she reluctantly accepted it. They walked slowly out of the room and trailed back to General Yamamoto's office._

_"Ulquiorra, can I ask a favor of you?" Orihime said. Ulquiorra nodded. "When we get to Yamamoto's office can you let me walk on my own." He nodded again and continued walking slowly for Orihime. They finally arrived at the office and like he promised, Ulquiorra released Orihime's hand. Orihime was taking deep breaths. She finally knocked and opened the door. She peeked in and smiled. "Hello, I hope we're not interrupting," she concluded. Yamamoto shooked his head and motioned them in. Ulquiorra stayed close to Orihime and seated right next to her. The meeting continued like before._

_The meeting was over proximately 11 pm. Ulquiorra carried a now sleeping Orihime in his arms and started walking through the big garganta to Las Noches. "Everyone, go to your rooms and get some rest," Gin ordered. "Ulquiorra, I need to talk to you in my throne room," Aizen said. Ulquiorra took Orihime to her room and gently placed her on the couch and left._

**End of Flashback **

Sorrow came over him. During her stay, Orihime became his daughter, which every father would be proud of.

Aizen was about to dismiss Ulquiorra when Wonderweiss busted in. Aizen and Ulquiorra looked at the boy with confusion. "Um, Wonderweiss are you okay?" Aizen asked. Wonderweiss nodded his head. "Then what is it? Is Orihime alright?" Aizen asked again. Wonderweiss shooked his head no and tears were streaming down his face. Ulquiorra sonidoed out of the room to the toy room. He barged in and he saw Orihime on the floor in a fetal position. "Onna, what is bothering you?" Ulquiorra asked. The only thing that he heard was a pained whimpers. "Onna, tell me what's wrong?" he said, with worry in his voice. Orihime looked up at him and managed to say, "Ulquiorra, it really hurts." Ulquiorra lifted her up gently and hurriedly went to Syazel's lab. "Syazel, Onna needs medical assistance," Ulquiorra said. "Alright, put her down on the bed," Syazel ordered. Ulquiorra placed her on the bed, watching her to make sure she was comfortable. "So, where does it hurt?" he asked. Orihime couldn't answer because she was trying so hard not to scream. "Her pelvis," stated Ulquiorra. "I think her seal is causing the excruciating pain." Syazel nodded and went to his desk to grab a small tube. He handed it to Ulquiorra who looked at strangely. "Her seal wasn't fully completed so use this on her pelvis and the pain will go way," Syazel explained. "But apply it right now, so she can get rid of the pain." Ulquiorra nodded and did what he was told.

Orihime was asleep in his arms. Ulquiorra looked down on her and let his expression fall. "Why does she always seem peaceful when she sleeps?" Ulquiorra wondered. He sighed and continued on his way to her room.

**Surprise 1 **

"Okay, Ulquiorra. I do have one idea," Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra perked up. "What is it?" he asked. Tatsuki smiled at smiled at him, Ulquiorra felt like he was in for it.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ulquiorra asked. He and Tatsuki were in Wales, England. (Some believed that king Author was reigning in the dark ages). "Look, you want to make Orihime happy right?" Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra nodded. "So, this will defiantly make her happy." Ulquiorra sighed mentally and went to work. Tatsuki went to the forest in search of bats and other animals. Ulquiorra went to the zoo. (AN/ I don't know why). He searched for an animal that will do its job. Then he found one. A saber tooth tiger. He looked around to make sure that no one could see what he was going to do. Making sure close was clear, he went inside and silently walked towards the animal.

The saber tooth was fast asleep when Ulquiorra was next to it. Ulquiorra gently and carefully pulled five strands of hair from the beast and left the same way he way.

Tatsuki was deep in the forest still trying to find her little creature, but to no avail. So, she decided to go back. It did take awhile for her to find her back but she did after Ulquiorra found her. "Did your search become successful or not?" Ulquiorra asked. Tatsuki said no. he looked at her and shooked his head in disappointed. "Come with me," he ordered.

They were back at the zoo. They looked at the direction board to find where bat exhibit was. "Here," Tatsuki said. She pointed to the direction. For some reason, the bats were next to the elephants. Tatsuki went inside the habitat and approached a bat very quietly like. When she was next to it, she lifted her hand and quickly grabbed some fur (harshly, I might add) and left before the bats started making noise. They left the zoo and went to find the last ingredient they needed. A dragon scales. Those are very hard now a day. Ulquiorra found a cave, which he found in his research, used to border the greatest dragons in the world. A mixed elemental dragon.

Ulquiorra who was the strongest at the moment went in first. Ulquiorra motioned Tatsuki to follow. She did and got out a flashlight so they could see well. While waving the flashlight back and forth on the ground the light shined on something shiny on their right. Tatsuki carefully picked up each golden scale in a plastic bag. "Okay, our first priority is done now for the second," Tatsuki announced. Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and their ride arrived.

"Syazel, we need you to make something out of these," Ulquiorra said. Syazel looked up from his experiment to give his full attention to his superior. Ulquiorra gave him the hairs of the bat, the saber tooth tiger and the scales of the greatest dragons. Syazel looked at them very carefully. "Come back in two hours," he said. Ulquiorra nodded and left to Orihime's room.

Ulquiorra arrived at Orihime's room with her favorite book "Fairytales." He went inside and saw Orihime playing hide-n-seek with her shun shun rikka. He watched for awhile until he got bored. "Onna," he said. "I thought you wanted me to read you a story when I got back?" Orihime stopped and so did her power buddies, (I forgot their names) jumped on the couch and waited for Ulquiorra to sit next to her. He did and opened the book and read.

Two hours passed and Ulquiorra was on his way back to Syazel's lab. He finished reading to Onna not so long ago. He went inside the lab to see Grimmjow getting a checkup. "It's on the table Ulquiorra, "Syazel said. Ulquiorra went over to the table got the thing and left. He came back to Orihime's room and he heard Tatsuki and Orihime's voice. He put the surprise behind his back and entered. "Hey Ulquiorra," Orihime said. "What's behind your back?" he didn't answer. Tatsuki smiled and cover Orihime's eyes. With her eyes cover, Orihime was getting kind of confused. Ulquiorra put the surprise on her lap and Tatsuki uncovered Orihime's eyes. "Surprise," Tatsuki yelled. Orihime down and uncovered her surprise. It was an egg. An egg? Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra and Tatsuki with more confusion. "It'll hatch in three, two, one," he said. There was a cracking noise. Orihime looked down and saw a crack forming on the egg. A little head popped out, then another one pooped out and then the third popped out. Three hybrids were out of their shell and looking around their new surroundings. Orihime squealed and clapped her hands silently. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki sighed with relief.

Ulquiorra grabbed the little ones and placed them on a warm blanket. Orihime was hugging Tatsuki and saying thank you over and over again. That kind of made Ulquiorra quite mad. "I helped too," he mumbled. Then Orihime gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, this is the best surprise ever," she said. Ulquiorra was surprised and shocked. Beside the fact that she just kissed him on the cheek. But…His "charge" was smiling. Really smiling. At him. "Can I have one Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime nodded. "Even Ulquiorra can have one," she exclaimed. Ulquiorra looked at her like she was crazy. But her smile melted away his doubts.

Ulquiorra and Tatsuki took the privilege to train the three hybrids. Since, the little ones already know how to breathe fire, fly, fight and somehow turn into humans. (Thanks to Syazel the perfect scientist). So, they decided to show them pictures to harm or kill whoever. There was a picture of Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, the scientist that put the seal on Orihime, and Yamamoto. It took two days but their accomplishment wasn't in vain. The strongest and smartest half-breeds in the whole world. Living or dead.

Orihime was in her cheery self again. Tatsuki wants to shoot anyone who wants to come near her friend. Ulquiorra will kill anyone who takes Orihime away. And the three hybrids will protect their new parents and siblings from any sources of harm.

**The End of Surprise 1**

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but school and homework can be so hectic. Even doing some volunteer work in the humane society. Just one more Wednesday and I'm done. Please review and if you guys can come up with some names for these three breeds put it in your reviews. Happy Easter everybody.**


	5. Chapter 4 Tatsuki's Shock

**Chapter Four: Tatsuki's Shock**

It was a hot Monday morning, when Ulquiorra was at the class, which was sensei Ochi, to drop off and pick up Orihime's homework. "Good morning," he said. Sensei Ochi stopped from what she was doing, turned to Ulquiorra and smiled. "Hello Ulquiorra. Class look, it's Ulquiorra," she said. "Hi," the class said. Ulquiorra waved at them. "Do you have Orihime-san's homework?" he asked. Sensei Ochi shook her head no. "There won't be any homework for her today. Today is no-homework week." Oh, that's why the other instructors didn't give me anything," Ulquiorra said with wonder. Sensei nodded. "Well, okay," he said. He put the homework on the teacher's desk and waved goodbye.

He left the school building. He was back to his normal self. "I'm so glad I picked up how to fake smile from Onna," he said. Just the thought of her, Ulquiorra felt warm. He could still feel the kiss she gave him. His hand was on his right cheek, trying to memorize the feel and touch of her lips, the emotion that was in that one kiss and the warmth. He sighed in content.

"Hey Ulquiorra, our main mission is complete," yelled Tatsuki. "How?" he asked. Tatsuki opened her school bag and got out a flier. "The class is going to Tokyo for 6 whole months. This would be perfect," Tatsuki explained. Ulquiorra took the paper from her and observed it. "Six months?" he thought. "I'll discuss this at the meeting today," he announced. "You mean we, right?" Tatsuki reminded. He sighed. "There's nothing that will change your mind?" he asked. Tatsuki crossed her arms and glanced at him. He opened the garganta and they both went in.

They went to Orihime's room first, then to Syazel's lab, then to the Soul Society. "Welcome back," Toushiro said. Bows were made and little conversation on the way. Everyone came to the meeting room and sat down. Yamamoto was sitting in the far end of the table. The scientists were waiting for Orihime to be dismissed from the general. Which he gave. Orihime got out of her seat and walked towards the door. Tatsuki and Ulquiorra followed her. "What are you doing?" grumbled Yamamoto. "Onna asked us to be with her. Do you have a problem with that?" Ulquiorra nonchalantly challenged. Yamamoto grunted. Ulquiorra took it was a no and went inside.

The scientist really didn't mind Ulquiorra and Tatsuki being in the room at all. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki seated themselves in some chairs and observed the scientist strapping Orihime down. "Do they really need to do that?" Tatsuki asked. he didn't say anything. If was still hard for him to talk about. They watched the scientist getting everything ready. The head scientist gave the others the okay and they started the procedure.

Tatsuki watched with horror at her friend. Orihime's screams were louder than before. It took so much control from both Ulquiorra and Tatsuki from attacking. Orihime's blood was like flooding the room. Her blood was at Ulquiorra's waist. Tatsuki ran to the nearest window and upchucked her breakfast, then she screamed.

**Back at Hueco Mundo…..**

The three Halflings were waiting for their parents to come back home. Ju (the son) was reading books from the library that a servant left them. Ai and Angell (the daughters) were on the computer listening to some music. It was all fun and dandy when all of the sudden they heard a scream. "Hey, that's mommyTatsuki," they said. Ju put down his book, the girls turned off the computer and left.

They barged in the Soul Society burning every building. Stomping on every Soul Reaper, hearing their screams of pain and their last breath leaving their bodies. Blood was splattered everywhere. Organs, spleens, lungs, liver, and intestines were sprawled over the whole ground. The Seireitei was over flowed with died bloody bodies covered in their own guts. (AN:/ just kidding. They did barge in but not the other stuff I just mentioned). They went straight in the room that their parents were in. "What is wrong mommyTatsuki?" Ju asked. Tatsuki was sitting down; blood covered half of her school uniform, rocking back in forth. Ulquiorra was in the same state as Tatsuki but different. His uniform was covered with blood but the only thing that was different was that he showed emotion of guilt, fear, anger, and losing control. Orihime was asleep, getting her blood some time replenish itself. The little ones were worried about their parents. "Ai, Angell and Ju go sleep with your mom," Ulquiorra wearily said. The kids obeyed their father. They crawled right next to Orihime and went to sleep.

Ulquiorra went back to normal. He looked at Tasuki who was still in a horrible state. He stood in front of her, grabbed her shoulders, and shooked some sense into her. Which did the trick; Tatsuki got out of her funk. She looked around the room. It was sparkling clean. "We need to talk to them," Ulquiorra stated. She nodded. She got out of her seat and followed him out the room. Aizen and the others looked at them. "We need to talk," Ulquiorra said. They nodded. "The school is having a field trip to Tokyo for six months," Tatsuki explained. "And I was thinking is maybe Orihime can go?" Yamamoto stared at them with a thinking expression. "She can go but we, shinigami, will also go," he announced. Ulquiorra was furious at the offer but this trip is going to help Orihime, so he kept his mouth shut. "But, she will have to get two seals on the day of the trip," he added. Ulquiorra was this (=) close to killing that man, but Orihime needs this. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki both nodded.

Orihime awoke from her slumber. Her little babies were still asleep. She picked them up and carried them out. "Hello everyone," she said cheerfully. Every one looked at her and smiled. They finally left that hell-hole and went on home.

**AN:/I hope you guys like this chapter. Give me you points and views. I would appreciate it. Ice cream for everyone.**


	6. Chapter 5 Shopping and Smile

**Chapter Five: Shopping and Smile**

Two more months until the trip and Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore. He went to the Espada meeting grabbed everyone (even Aizen, Gin and Tousen), went to the high school, flashed a fake smile to sensei Ochi, grabbed Tatsuki and went to the mall. "Ulquiorra, why did you bring us all here?" Yammi asked. Ulquiorra looked at them and pointed at the shops. "Shopping," he replied. "The trip is two months away and we do need to be prepared. Also, I got Yamamoto's credit card." Everyone looked at him in shock. Rangiku and Toushiro came with the other Gotei 13 squad. "I really didn't think that you had the guts to do that," Grimmjow said teasingly. Ulquiorra ignored him. "Ulqui, I can do Orihime's cloths, since she's not here," Ran claimed. Ulquiorra approved.

Tatsuki went with the girls to some shop browsing through the junior section aisle. Picking out various different styles of clothing, tank tops, low cut jeans, jeans, sweaters, swimsuits, etc. Ran and Halibel were having a hard time looking for cloths for them and Orihime. "Is there a problem ladies?" asked a store clerk. "Yes, there is," said Halibel. "We cant find any cloths that would fit us," whined Ran. The store clerk stared at them and called her manager. The manager came and saw the two ladies. "I see, follow me," he said. They followed him to the obese section. "I hope this helps," he said. Ran and Halibel were furious. "You think we're fat?" they yelled. The manager and the store clerk were afraid.

**With Tatsuki…**

"Tatsuki, are you three finished here?" Ulquiorra asked, followed by the boy group. "I am but I don't know about the other two are," she exclaimed. Then there was an explosion on the other side of the store. Tatsuki and the boys ran towards the noise and found Halibel and Ran throwing cloths at the employer and employee. "I'm guessing they said something to those two," Yammi said. They looked up at the sign and then they knew why. Ulquiorra sighed. "I'll be right back," he said. He left, leaving the others with the crazy girls. He came back with some bags. "Halibel and Rangiku, let's go," he ordered. "No, we didn't find any cloths that would fit us," they whined. Ulquiorra lifted the bags and replied, "I found some at a different store. Let's go. I'm hungry and I want some food." They stopped throwing cloths, grabbed the bags from Ulquiorra and looked through them. The store manager and clerk both mouthed, "thank you," to Ulquiorra, who just nodded. They left the store that was now covered in cloths and half destroyed in the obese section.

**At the Food Court…..**

They finally arrived at the food court. Ulquiorra went over to subway. Yammi, Grimmjow, Nnitora and the other guys went to A&W, and the girls went to the salad bar. They found a booth that would hold them all near the back. They sat down and started eating. In mid bite of his ham and turkey sub, Tatsuki said the most random thing that Ulquiorra ever heard that was ridicules to his character. "Ulquiorra, I think it'll be a good idea for you to smile, really smile, during the whole trip." Ulquiorra looked up and replied a flat out, "no," then went back to eating his meal. "Come on, do it for Orihime," Tatsuki teased. He glared at the girl for mentioning Onna's name. Now everyone at the table was looking at him, smiling. Then the battle began. Person after person was agreeing to Tatsuki's statement. What surprised him the most was that Byakuya even agreed. Already getting a headache from the mental battle in his head and the constant pleas for him to smile Ulquiorra had enough. "Fine, I'll do it, just shut up and let me finish my food in peace," he groaned. Tatsuki smiled with triumph.

Their shopping spree was finally over. (Two weeks of shopping). Ulquiorra was tired of the constant mood swings that Halibel and Rangiku have every time when someone calls them fat. The credit card bill was way over its limit and everyone was tired. They went home for some sleep. Ulquiorra went to Orihime's room just to check if she was sleeping. Seeing that she was, still looking like an angel from heaven. He walked towards the couch, gently picking her up; he laid down on the couch with her half on top of him. Both were sighing with content. Feeling the warmth consume their bodies. Orihime dreamed of her family being safe from bloodshed with each other. Ulquiorra dreamed of lustful things that he could do with Orihime. Ju, Ai, and Angell came and crawled up the couch to sleep with their parents. Tatsuki was sleeping on the other side of Orihime, sleeping and holing her friend's hand, fearing that she might disappear forever.

**AN:/ sorry if it took me so long to update. AP exams can make your brain died for awhile, then homework and book club for the AP class. Thanks for reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Vacation

**Chapter Six: The Vacation**

The day was finally here. Everyone was excited for a little peace and quiet. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki went to the Soul Society really early so Orihime can receive her two seal and go.

"Hey Ulquiorra is everything ready?" Tatsuki whispered. He nodded, while ignoring the screams and the smell of blood that belonged to Orihime. They waited for the scientists to be done with Orihime. Two hours passed, and they were getting restless. Tatsuki was pacing around the room while Ulquiorra, being Ulquiorra, stayed put staring at the door. After a couple minutes, the door finally opened and Orihime's head peeked out. "Hi," she said. Tatsuki smiled sadly at her friend/sister.

"Onna, we having something to show you," Ulquiorra said. Orihime's eyes lit up with excitement. Oh, how much Ulquiorra loves it when her eyes do that. "What is it, Ulquiorra?" she asked. "It's a surprise," he put. She pouted up at him. Ulquiorra was amused by the sudden change. Tatsuki covered her eyes while Ulquiorra opened garganta to Tokyo. They walked through and arrived at the city. Ulquiorra was already in his gigai, dressed in khaki shorts, a black polo shirt, two medal bracelets on each wrist and puma shoes. Tatsuki was in short blue-jean, pink tank top, with white gym shoes. Tatsuki changed Orihime in a white skirt, a t-shirt that said Sugar Sweet and sea blue sandals.

The garganta opened and the sight of Tokyo was viewed. Everyone looked at them and waited for Orihime's reaction. Tatsuki uncovered Orihime's eyes and backed away. Orihime squinted her eyes from the sunlight. "Why is it so bright out here?" she wondered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of the sidewalk, gawking like an idiot, in a big city. Ju, Ai and Angell came running towards her and joyfully said, "Why are you crying mommyHime?" Orihime smiled at her hybrid children and said, "Because I feel free and happy. No one has done this for me before."

Ulquiorra was standing right next to her, watching her go emotional over this trip. "You know, we have six months here and you're crying," he said. Orihime looked at him in shock. "S-six months?" she stuttered. Ulquiorra nodded with a smile. "What do you want to do or go first ?" he asked while grabbing for her hand. Orihime entwined their fingers and replied, "The mall." Ulquiorra and everyone else laughed. "Okay, the mall it is," he said. He gave her his real smiles and she did too, but her smile was like a supernova. Ulquiorra stared at her with a content look. "This will be the best trip/vacation ever," he thought heavenly.

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it is short. I thought I give you guys deserved three chapters this time. Just for waiting for slow little old me to update. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7 Nightmare

**Chapter Seven: Nightmare **

It was a week since sensei's class and Orihime's party arrived. The Espadas, Shinigami's, and Tatsuki were at the beach, while sensei Ochi's class were still at the hotel. They were having a good time at the beach, enjoying the sun, the beautiful ocean and the sand between their toes. Well, almost everyone was enjoying themselves on that fine day at the beach. Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida were watching Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Tatsuki building a Las Nochas sand castle with Ai, Ju, Angell, Lilynette and Wonderweiss. "Why them and not us? Rukia pouted. Ichigo shrugged and sipped some of his soda, Chad was stared at the ocean with complete utter silence, and Ishida was watching Orihime smiling at Ulquiorra. Don't touch her you damn arrancar," he mentally threatened. Rukia watched the activity in front of her, and then an idea popped into her mind. "How about, we ruin their fun while we are here. What do you think guys?"

Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ai, Ju, Angell, Lilynette, and Wonderweiss were just putting the finishing touches on their sand castle. "It's now finished," claimed Tatsuki. All of them smiled with pride over their masterpiece. Ai went over to her Grandpa Aizen to grab a camera. She came back with Rangiku trailing right behind her. Ran took the camera from the little girl and told everyone to pose. After taking ten pictures, Orihime went over to the snack stand to buy ice cream for them. The rest stared at each other and nodded congrats, and then they turned back to their masterpiece and saw it was destroyed by walking stragglers' feet. And those stragglers' feet belonged to Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida, who was smiling evilly. "Sorry about your lame sand castle", Ichigo sarcastically said. "Yeah, why don't you build the Seireitei instead," Rukia giggled. The four started laughing hectically. "What happened to the sand castle?" a voice asked. All of them turned to see Orihime and Rangiku carrying two trays, of vanilla ice cream, each and had the look of disappointment. Ju, Ai, and Angell ran to her screaming, "Strawberry, purple midget, giant and corpse trampled it." Orihime looked up at her "friends" with question in her eyes. Rukia lied, "No, it wasn't us. It was the water. The water washed the castle away." Orihime stared over at the water and looked at the sand that was built as Las Nochas. She made sure it was three to four feet away from the waves and currents. It was. She gave her now fake friends the cold shoulder and gave her group their ice cream.

Sensei Ochi and her class finally decided to come to the beach. Orihime, Rangiku, Halibel and Yoruichi came running out the water and dried themselves with their beach towels. The guys on the beach were staring at hem with lustful glee and were getting massive nosebleeds. Jinta was slowly creeping behind them and looked nervously behind him at Nnitora and Grimmjow, who were giving him the okay. Jinta turned back to the girl's and snatched their bikini tops off and ran for his life. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki heard screams. Ulquiorra turned to see Orihime trying to cover her big busty boobs, so were Halibel, Rangiku, and Yoruichi. All the guys had the biggest nosebleeds at the sight and some even fainted from the lack of blood. Tatsuki grabbed some towels and covered the four. "Good job, kid," Nnitora snickered. "Yeah, that was priceless," Grimmjow agreed. Jinta was feeling scared. He knew he was going to get in so much trouble if Tessai found out.

The girls were given t-shirts to wear until their tops were found. Orihime sat down next to the kids under an umbrella. "Hey mommyHime, can we play a game in the water?" Ju asked. She nodded and said, "Don't wonder too far." They ran into the water playing Marco Polo. She watched them with a smile on her face. Reminiscing, the time when Sora and her went to the park and played with kids there on the day of the Tabanata Festival. Watching fireworks. She was five at the time. "Maybe, I can ask Tatsuki to videotape the Festival for me?" she thought. "Orihime, it's time to go back to the hotel," Ulquiorra said. She got up, called the kids back and they left.

It was 8:00 and the hotel kitchen was closed, night workers already at work. Ochi's class was up talking and watching movies. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra were telling ghost stories. Yammi was shaking form fear of the Jason Boogieman to come after him. Nnitora and Grimmjow were hiding under the bed, teeth chattering from the fear. Orihime and Tatsuki were under the covers, shivering form the cold and with anxiety. Ulquiorra paused from telling his story to watch his audience, putting a bit of pressure on their conscious. He smirked a little, "Then he crawled through the crawlspace and he….jumped from the space and killed every single person with his silencer, chopped off their heads, and put it in soups and ate his fill." Girly screams was heard from Grimmjow, Nnitora and Yammi. Tatsuki and Orihime pointed and laughed with gusto at the three frightened Espadas. "Pathetic trash," said Ulquiorra. "Shut up you emofreak," screamed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra chuckled and grabbed a bottle of wine that was made with sour green grapes. He gulped three-fourths of the bottle. "Pass the bottle will ya?" Nnitora seethed. "I'm dying of thirst over here." Tatsuki and Orihime synchronized rolled their eyes at him. Ulquiorra tossed him the bottle and sat next to Orihime. "So, whose turn is it?" Yammi asked. "Mines," Tatsuki said. "Orihime, I'm going to need you r help." Orihime already knew where this was going so she gave a smile and went into action. "Once upon a time, there was a guy named Santiago Mucssloso…"

The sun was rising in the east side of a meadow. Ulquiorra was standing in a vast of flowers. "It's just like Onna. Beautiful, pure, and bright," he thought. He could star at its radiance all day, if he wanted to wear glasses because of his stupidity. The sun directed her shine behind him. He turned and saw Orihime. She was wearing a two piece dress that was showing off her bellybutton and her v line that almost showed her pelvis where her seal was located. They stayed where they're at, just watching each other, silently.

Ulquiorra stared at his charge with want. He looked at her body up and down already getting hard in his nether regions while he was walking towards her. With each step he made she was getting farther away from him. He started running to but to no avail. She was farther away from then before. The he ran the farther she seemed to be. Then something strange happened. The sky opened and fire came down in a shape as a hand, grabbed her by the waist. Ulquiorra ran even faster and tried to save her but it was too late. The fire carried her near heavens gates and snapped her in half, and then the sky closed. Her blood rained down on him and reality seeped in. She was gone. The only sound that he heard was her screaming out to him to save her and the snap of her bones. But he couldn't. He lost her, the only women he ever loved, is now gone and he wasn't fast enough to get to her in time.

Ulquiorra quickly sat up and was breathing heavily from his dream. Sweat was trailing down his body. Ulquiorra got out of the bed and left his room. He walked around his floor trying to get the dream out of his head. The image of her being snapped in half was the last thing he thought would happen. Hearing her scream out his name should've been a turn on but it wasn't, she was screaming out his name for help, to be rescued by him and him only. He closed his eyes while he walked. Trying to search for inner peace of mind but couldn't find any. "What did the dream mean?" he thought. "Did it have to do with the seal?" the more he thought about it the more he was frightened of losing her, even if it was a dream.

He decided to go on the roof to get some air. Going up the stairs and opening the door, the sight wasn't what he hoped for. Orihime was sitting on the roof in her pajamas watching the moon like she used to back in Hueco Mundo. "Orihime, what are you doing up so late?" he asked. She turned her head towards him and smiled. "I couldn't sleep so I came up here. Why are you here?" she replied. "Same," he answered. He sat down next to her and watched the moon in her beauty. They stayed silent for a while. It was a comfortable silence but it was getting old real fast. So Orihime put it to an end. "Ulquiorra, do you think this was a good idea?" she asked. "Yes I do. Why?" he said. "I don't want any of this hostility even when if I'm here or not." Ulquiorra looked at her with disappointment but with understanding. She didn't want of her being here cause anything. "I understand what you are talking about but nobody is feeling that except your so called nakama. Your class, your teacher, your shinigami friends, and other friends want you here and we want you to have fun. So, don't get up all in a funk and just be happy and enjoy the time you have here," he exclaimed. She watched him from the corner of her eye and smiled that he was telling the truth. "Thanks, I needed that," she whispered. Ulquiorra nodded. They stayed like that for a while.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Orihime asked on the way downstairs. Ulquiorra stopped and thought about it for a while. "If you want," he said. Orihime smiled and went down the stairs as fast as she can. Ulquiorra saw this and he laughed a bit. They made it to his room and they both crawled in the bed. Orihime snuggled closed to Ulquiorra who was holding her in his arms. They both fell asleep. Ulquiorra would wake up every five minutes to make sure that she was still there. She was her breathing slow and peaceful to the mind. He smiled and kissed her head and went back to sleep, dreaming of him and her like this for a long time form now.

**AN/ I finally got to type this chapter up. I'm using my mom's new laptop. Sorry if it took me so long to update. I'm not very good at dreams so forgive me. I hope you guys like this one and review. It makes me happy that you do. Happy belated Fourth of July, everybody.**


	9. Chapter 8 Day Dream Nightmare

**Chapter Eight: Day Dream Nightmare**

The worst wake-up call you can ever receive is someone yelling "the house is on fire," or loud noises, or the sound of thunder, or someone breaking in your home. Well, for Ulquiorra, it was the sound of a phone ringing, especially hotel phones. Ulquiorra tightened his hold on Orihime and groaned with satisfaction and displeasure. Satisfaction was Orihime was safe and sound, was still in his arms, and not in the sky; the displeasure was the phone ringing very loud and disturbing his sleep. Orihime opened her eyes and turned to the phone. She picked it up and sleepily replied, "Hello?" "Yes, this is the breakfast wake up call. I'm calling to tell you that breakfast is ready," chimed the desk attendant. "Thank you," said Orihime. The attendant said good day to her and hanged up the phone. Orihime place the phone back on its hook gently, she turned to Ulquiorra, who was still sleeping. She stared at him for awhile, looking at his cute sleeping face. "He looks just like a little kid," Orihime thought. Orihime started playing with his hair, Ulquiorra sighed with content and a smile on his face. She played with his hair a bit longer before she decided to wake him up from his slumber. "Ulquiorra, it's time for breakfast," she said. He groaned out a "no". "Why?" she asked. He opened one eye and sighed, "Because, I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for souls." "And you," he mentally added. Orihime mouthed 'o' and kept playing with his hair. "Kisuke can help with that," she cheerfully said. Ulquiorra sighed, released Orihime form his arm prison and got out of the bed. "Fine," he sadly replied.

"Well well well, looks who's finally awake from their little slumber," Grimmjow smartly put while Ulquiorra and Orihime arrived in the dining room. The room area was quite a beauty. The rooms' décor theme was cheery blossoms. The floor was covered with cheery petals, the tables had vases filled with the branches with budding cheery blossoms and the waiters' all had a blooming blossom in each of their shirt pocket. "Wow," Orihime breathed out. Ulquiorra agreed. They walked towards the table that Grimmjow, Nnitora, and Tatsuki occupied. "So, why was Pet-sama sleeping with you last night?" Nnitora asked slyly. Ishida ears perked up and his anger was about to come out tenfold if Ulquiorra didn't answer the question correctly. "That's none of your concern quinta," Ulquiorra bluntly put. Grimmjow leaned over to Nnitora and whispered, "He must've taped _that_ so hard last night that he doesn't want to tell us the details." They both laughed heartily. Ishida heard that part loud and clear as rain, his chair slid loudly across the floor and he slowly walked up to the other side of the dining room. Ulquiorra walked up behind them and laughed like an evil scientist and whispered in their ears, "boo." Nnitora and Grimmjow flew out of their seats and grabbed hold of the pink chandeliers, shaking like kittens. Orihime, Tatsuki and Ulquiorra laughed. Ishida placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and forcibly turned him around. "What do you want, Quincy," Ulquiorra steamed. "What was it that I heard about you sleeping with ORIHIME," Ishida half screamed. Ulquiorra flicked off his hand from his shoulder and replied, "That is not your concern and none of your business."

The mall. How can people stand it? The place is always crowed and numerous of customers talking in high volumes. Tatsuki hates the mall (so do I). "Let's go in here and see what they got," Orihime said. She and Tatsuki went inside Daimaru Department Store. Orihime went on looking for anything that might catch her eyes and Tatsuki was staring at the new pair of shoes she always wanted but they weren't out quite yet in stores. "I got to get these," she murmured "I'll have to ask Ulquiorra to buy them for me."

"Dad, can we go somewhere else?" whined Ju. Ulquiorra wanted to say yes so badly but he couldn't. "I wish that was simply son," he groans. Ai and Angell were being carried by Yammi and Gin. Ulquiorra still had Yamamoto credit card in his pocket. The guy group was just walking around the mall aimlessly with no intentions of buying anything. Wonderweiss stared at every single young lady that was closely reminded him of butterfly lady. "Ulquiorra," someone yelled. Ulquiorra turned at his name and saw Tatsuki running towards him. "Tatsuki is something wrong?" he asked. Tatsuki panted a bit before she got any words out. "I was wondering if you can buy these shoes that I've been looking at for awhile now," she begged. He looked at her and sighed. "Fine, I'll buy them but you owe me big time." Tatsuki whooped and dragged him to the store that had the shoes. She got them off the shelf and pulled Ulquiorra to the checkout desk. "That would be 1000 yen," said the cute guy clerk. Ulquiorra gave him the credit card and signed for the shoes. "Happy?" he asked Tatsuki. She nodded and ran over to Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked over to Orihime and wondered about his dream from last night. The dream was so vivid in his mind and it was hard not to forget about it. He stared through her and went into dreamland.

_Ulquiorra was at the beach watching the waves tread over their sisters with merry fun. It was peaceful and he was in bliss. Then something caught his eye. Something was bobbing in the water. He got off the sand and walked closer to the ocean. Whatever that object was got his attention. The object was being carried to shore by the waves but it wasn't an object. It was a person but not just any person. The person was Orihime. Ulquiorra ran to her side and laid her on her backside. He tried to find a pulse but there wasn't one. He panicked and started giving her CPR. After a few pumps on her chest and giving her air, she opened her eyes. "U-ulquiorra, is that you?" she hoarsely said. He nodded scared to use his voice and hoping that he didn't show any concern on his face. She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. Ulquiorra moaned with anticipation. He began kissing her with fever that he placed himself between her legs. Oh, how long has he wished for this day to come? All those nights, all those meetings that he never listened to in the soul society, all this pain of seeing her hurt, and all of those thoughts of doing this to her alone with no one on his back. Their lips parted and they were gasping for air. He looked deep in her eyes and he saw something that made the murciélago part of ulquiorra scream to him to take her now. Her eyes showed the emotion that, he hated to admit, wanted to see when she first arrived in Hueco Mundo. Love, caring, hope, and longing. _

_It drove him to the edge and forcibly put his lips back on hers. He made his hands move slow and gently on her body to memorize the shape and the feel. She mewled under him and rubbed her hips against his hardened member. He shivered and groped her breast. Orihime released his lips and groaned out his name in pleasure."Orihime," he moaned. They watched each other in the eyes seeing the lust expressing itself through them. The moment was wonderful but it was ruined when a blade pierced Orihime in the heart. Ulquiorra froze his ministrations and stared in horror. Then she was pierced with two claws. The most horrible thing you can see is the claws splitting the person in half and it did that to Orihime. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Ulquiorra screamed out. He tried to bring both halves back together but she was already gone. No screams and no tears came out of her. Ulquiorra held her hand in his and started rocking back in forth with terror and lost. He looked up at the sky and yelled at whatever god that was up there, **"Why her and not me? Why are you forsaken me? What did i do to deserve this? Why?"**_

"Ulquiorra, are you okay?" Orihime called out to him. Ulquiorra shakes out of his stupor and looked at her with fearful eyes. Everyone looked at him with worry. "Yes, I'm fine." And those were the last words he said when he left the store.

**AN/: I hope you guys like this chapter. You guys are going to be my beta readers. I checked my other chapters and found things I didn't like. So, if there is something wrong with a paragraph or sentence copy it and put it in your review and tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Thanks I hope I wasn't asking too much out of you guys. Hearing from you makes me happy. Never stop reviewing. Love you family.**


	10. Chapter 9: Why?

**Chapter Nine: Why?**

Ever since the incident in the mall, Ulquiorra was never the same. Well, not likely. He went back to his normal indifferent self and the promise he made to Tatsuki was long forgotten. Every time he goes near Orihime, he remembers the nightmares and the screams that came pass her lips. He was afraid of putting her in danger so he kept his distance from her, even though it's hurting both of them also a beating from Tatsuki.

5 months of fun, learning, and sightseeing and they're on their last month and day. Everyone decided to go to the beach one last time. Tatsuki resulted on having a sandcastle competition against Sensei Ochi's class and the Soul Society. Orihime and the others thought it was a good idea so Orihime got the kids filling up the buckets with water and sand. Tatsuki went over to ulquiorra, who is on his stomach imagining Orihime rubbing sun block on his back.

"Ulquiorra, how long do you think you can keep this up?" she asked him. Ulquiorra looked up at her and sighed disappointedly, "I don't know."

Tatsuki scrunched the tip of her nose and plainly stated, "You know if you let this keep going she is going to think that you're the same as them. If I can guess… she does already." With that said and done Tatsuki left him be. After a few minutes went by of thinking and digesting what she said he got up and went over to his group to participate.

Hours had passed and the sandcastles were finished.

Soul Society-The tower of Piazza

Sensei Ochi's Class-First Karakura High School

Hueco Mundo-Life sized Disney World Resort

The judges; Starrk, a random surfer dude, and Tousen walked around inspecting everyone's hard work. Everyone waited for the judges to pick-which one of their castles would they approve of-with depths of recognition. Some were patient, others wasn't. Grimmjow and Nnitora huffed, puffed and gaffed at the judges for taking so long. Finally the judges made the decision.

The random surfer dude approached and cleared his throat, "Dudes and dudettes the winners of this competition are… Hueco Mundos' life size Disney World Resort."

Cheers were heard and jumping was seen. Hueco Mundo gang laughed and thanked the judges. Sensei Ochi was disappointed of not winning but she got over it pretty quickly and congratulated the winners along with the class. The Soul Society (some of them by the way) was furious of losing to Hueco Mundo.

Orihime, Tatsuki, ulquiorra, the kids, and the others stood in front of the Resort and the surfer dude took the picture; he was going to take another until the sand came tumbling down on their heads. Sand Burial Jutsu. (Sorry, Gaara No Sabaku moment there). Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Ai, Angell, Ju, Wonderweiss, Lilynette, Rangiku, Toushiro, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Nnitora, Halibel, Gin and Tousen emerged from the sand and started coughing it up.

"Is *cough*everyone*cough*alright?" Tatsuki wheezed. They nodded and gulped for air. Ulquiorra looked around making sure everyone was accounted for but one person was missing.

"Where's Orihime?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him and rumbled 'wasn't she next you' and 'I don't knows.' The gang stared at the place-Orihime supposedly was-and fear washed over them.

"ORIHIME," they yelled.

They all started digging vigorously but they still hadn't found her yet.

"What's going on over here?" Aizen demanded walking over to them with Yammi trailing behind him.

"Orihime is buried under this pile of sand," Tatsuki explained while flicking sand away.

"WHAT!" he boomed. No one answered him they were too busy digging. Yammi looked over Aizens' head and stared at his fellow Espadas digging with hast.

"Whatever they're trying to find it will be easier and quicker to use a bala," he thought. Yammi stride around a furious Aizen and-being as stupid as he is-charged up a bala. Ulquiorra sensed a familiar spiritual pressure behind him. He was about to start digging again until a bala sent him and Orihime flying. They landed on Yammi's shoulders. Ulquiorra smacked Yammi's head hard.

"What the hell Yammi? You could've had us killed," Ulquiorra said.

"Ouch, that hurts," Yammi complained. Yammi grabbed both Ulquiorra and Orihime off his shoulders and placed them on the sand.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ulquiorra finally said looking over to her. Orihime didn't answer; the only sound that came out of mouth was a cough and blood from the pressure of the sand. Ulquiorra rubbed her back slowly and smoothly. She nodded but then she groaned out of pain.

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked. She didn't reply. Ulquiorra searched her making sure she didn't have any scars or bruises. But then he remembered the seal on her pelvis.

"Ju, go into my bag there's a little tube out in there and bring it to me," Ulquiorra ordered. Ju ran over to the bag and got the tube and gave it to his father. Ulquiorra unscrewed the tube and squeezed out a small amount of the solution.

"Everyone turn around and don't turn back until I tell you too," ulquiorra ordered. They did as they were told. Ulquiorra put the solution on the seal. She sighed with relief.

"Okay, you can turn back now," ulquiorra said. They did and then sensei Ochi started yelling out of the blue at Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad.

"You could've killed someone with your stupidity and thank God Orihime was found before that even happened. That girl is sick and she just wanted to have a good time with everyone and be free from her room and now you just might have ruined that for her."

"Why?" Orihime breathed out then yelled "What did I do to you? I can't even get a good vacation out of the pain and torture you put me through? I've been cooped up in a room all day and this opportunity came and now on the last day you want to take away my happiness and gratitude. Fine, you said it loud and clear and you know what; I wish I was dead. Then with that I don't have to give you four a hard time with me being here. Why don't you leave me alone? Everyone just leave me alone. " She turned away from them and ran back to the hotel in tears. Ulquiorra turned to the four and had the sense of giving them a worthy beating but he didn't want to jeopardize the truce.

"You stay away from her. You don't call her, email her, text her, or any other way to get in contact to her, if you don't I'll kill you," he said with venom. He turned and went after with the gang and Tatsuki behind him.

They all found her on the roof crying and punching the wall with her bloody fists. Ulquiorra went over to her and stopped her fist from hitting the wall again.

"Let go," she mouthed. Ulquiorra mumbled 'no.' he turned her around to face him and held her in his arms and started to calm her down. She tried struggling but ulquiorra was too strong and the emotional pain was taking its toll on her so she finally broke down and cried out her feeling for every seal, for knife that placed itself in her heart, for ulquiorra ignoring her and for her soul.

The trip was finally over and everyone could return home. Orihime and ulquiorra said goodbye to the class and to some of their friends from the Soul Society. Ju, Ai, and Angell stared at Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida with so much hate that they wished they would burn into flames for hurting their mother. When Sensei Ochi and her class left on their flight back to Karakura, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society went on their separate ways.

Orihime who was tired from all her emotional distress she fell asleep in Ulquiorra's arms. Ulquiorra's eyes stared guilty at Orihime. To put it down simple this was suppose to make her happy but her stupid nakama ruined it all through the six months. Finally arriving in Las Noches Ulquiorra wrapped her fists in gauze, took her to her room and placed her on the couch with a blanket over her form. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left for an important meeting. He slowly closed the door behind him and he sonidoed away from her room. When he was far enough he punched and cero the walls imaging it was those four. After making 2 million craters he went on his way to the meeting a little late.

**AN:/ I hope you readers like this chapter. I have a confession to make. I deleted some of the chapters but it was only for miscounting I did. I found that out when I was posting it on deviantart. Sorry for that, you guys must've been confused there. Silly me but the chapters will be back up before I post this one. oh, i also deleted the author note as well, sorry. Review loves.**


	11. Chapter 10: Permission

** Chapter Ten: Permission**

Since the whole incident in Tokyo, Orihime went in emotional autopilot. She was upset, hurt and restless. She hadn't slept in three weeks and she had to get her seal the next morning. Sitting on her couch looking up at the moon hoping that the moon can give her guidance with this feeling of despair.

Ulquiorra was sitting with Tatsuki and the kids, eating and looking over another flier. The flier had a big Ferris Wheel on the front and the colors were blue and red and fireworks were exploding out the words. It read:

Amusement Park of the Year!

Come one come all. This Saturday

Come in and have some fun with lowest pay ever in history of all amusement parks.

Free food, games, rides and FUN!

Admission

Adults-1 yen

Children-free

Seniors-3 yen

"Hmm, this does sound promising but with what cost?" asked Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki looked up at him from her sandwich and understand what he meant. There was always a cost to do some activities like this. For Orihime. For doing something fun she had to get an extra seal or receive emotional pain. Tatsuki still remembered hearing Orihime heavily sobbing before they left Tokyo and it hurt her heart so much that she had to do everything in her being not to kill Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida. Even sensei Ochi, she was close to doing that this morning. (She brought an axe to school and almost chopped off their heads before they walked through the door).

"How's Orihime doing?" she asked.

"She's not the same anymore. Orihime is on autopilot and we hate it," he answered with a sigh. Ju, Ai, and Angell were playing the cloud game and were trying to be on their best behavior after the big explosion in Syazel's lab. They were very quiet for awhile until Chizuru came and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui, where is my little beauty pixie?" she asked.

"If you don't get off of my presence I will stab you with my sword and don't call me that," he replied agitated. Chizuru pretended not to hear him and continued to complain about not having Orihime. A vein popped out on the forehead of Ulquiorra. After a few more of her useless nonsense, he had had enough.

"BITCH, get off of me," he stared at her with fire-actual fire-in his eyes.

Chizuru was really scared and ran away from him as fast as she could. 'Finally' he mumbled. Tatsuki was in shock, she never heard him say that word before.

"He must be very upset then," she thought.

Ulquiorra started to do some soothing breathing exercise so his emotion can be in check. He stared back at the advertisement and then he thought of Orihime. He mentally sighed with emptiness.

"I want to have Orihime for myself and never share her," he thought or so he thinks.

"Sure, you have my permission to date her on one condition. We go to the Soul Society right now and demand for Orihime to go," Tatsuki rejoiced.

Ulquiorra stared at her with mild surprise about his outburst and disappointed that he had to see those vile vermins again. He got out of his seat and opened the garaganta. Tatsuki, Ai, Ju, Angell, and ulquiorra went through and arrived in the generals' office.

"What can I do for you?" asked the general.

"I want Orihime to go with me to this Amusement Park that's happening this Saturday," Tatsuki demanded. The general looked at her and put some of his spiritual pressure on Tatsuki to remind her who she was talking too.

"If she goes than every shinigami has to go with you," he explained like last time.

"But we don't want Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida to come, ever since the trip," Tatsuki countered. The general shaked his head no at his guest who got very angry.

"They are part of the Soul Society and they have to come, if not then no Amusement Park," he said with finality.

He dismissed them and went back to whatever he was doing. They left the Soul Society with Tatsuki in a fit.

"What got his panties in the bunch? Doesn't he have a heart?" she complained.

Ulquiorra stayed silent so he could think so they could take Orihime to this thing without the Soul Society knowing. Then it hit him like a sack of potatoes. He grabbed Tatsuki and the kids and sonidoed over to Urahara's place.

"Why are we here?" Tatsuki asked with wonder.

"You'll see in a moment," he answered dully. He ringed the bell and waited until Tessai came through the door.

"How can I help you Fourth Espada?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I'm going to need to use that tenkai kezzu," ulquiorra explained. After he said that Urahara came skidding in the room.

"Why per say do you need it for?" Urahara asked him.

"For transporting a Amusement Park from here to Hueco Mundo, obviously. You can come too," Ulquiorra said.

"Deal," Urahara said cheerfully. They left with tenkai kezzu and went to where the Amusement park was located. They set it up and ulquiorra typed up the coordinates on the keyboard to Hueco Mundo.

** Yay, going to the Amusement Park**

Orihime was still looking at moon with some content. Her plate of food was left untouched and forgotten for now. Her stomach was growling like lion which brought her back to reality. She giggled a bit and went over to the food and started eating.

"Onna, follow me," Ulquiorra demanded. Orihime got up from the couch and followed him out of her room then out of the castle. Orihime began getting frightened from being away from the castle.

"Ulquiorra, where are we going?" she asked. He stopped and turned his head to stare at her with his dark green eyes that can enchant any girl. She stared into them for so long she thought she was swimming in them.

"We are here, Onna," he announced. He turned away from her hiding from those lovely purplish-gray eyes of hers' that he dreams about every night. He moved aside so she could see why he brought her here. He heard a gasp from behind it took all his efforts to not smirk.

"Have fun Onna. Tatsuki and the others are already in there waiting for you." He turned to leave when Orihime grabbed his sleeve.

"I don't want you to go, stay here and have some fun with me," she said with a smile.

To tell you the truth; if a guy heard a girl that he likes say that he will think something different and this is what Ulquiorra thought: Having some wonderful, craveable, and mouthwatering sex with this powerful human that he wanted for some time now. (That would've been a Nnitora moment right there. Hahahahahahaha). But he slammed that door and locked it shut. He looked at his charge and almost fell on his face form the sight. She was giving him the reserved smile that was only for him. His hollow hole was on fire and he wanted to do was take he and make her his for eternity.

"You were kind of ignoring me on trip and it hurted me, I thought you hated me. Today I want to have fun with you and everyone. So can you stay?" she asked. She looked up at him with her signature doggy pout. He couldn't resist that but he hid it from her. Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Amusement Park.

"Let's have some fun," she squealed.

Rides, food, games and fun now that's a dream come true. Orihime and the others with Ulquiorra were having a blast. Rollercoaster after rollercoaster and the delicious food from the stands and the games. (Oh, how I wish so much to be there right now). Ulquiorra wouldn't go on any of the rides but instead participated in the games. They were trivial but not enough for Ulquiorra to handle. He won every game and got lots of prizes and he sent them to Orihime's room.

Orihime was on her last game and she wanted to win that big beanie bat bag. She already collected the other beanie bags of different animals. Which is kind of weird, because they're all the resurrection of the Espadas, nice isn't? She aimed and fired with her famous Orihime Fire Ball of Doom. She won the big beanie bag and she jumped for joy and squeezed it.

"Onna, it's time to go to bed," Ulquiorra said.

She yawned, "Okay." Ulquiorra carried her back to her room and placed her on the couch. He bend down to kiss her on the cheek but he decided against that so he kissed her on the lips softly savoring her flavor, keeping it to memory for later in his dreams. He released her lips and left to take back tenkai kezzu to Urahara.

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter and your still my beta readers. So tell me if something is wrong or needs more work. The surprise guests are in the next chapter. I had to go back to the manga to get the tenkai kezzu. I forgot which episode it was on. Review family.**


	12. Chapter 11: Watched

** Chapter Eleven: Watched**

Time passed and the tension was still going on between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Orihime received her seal last week and she's back to her normal self.

Ulquiorra secretly asked Halibel about "dating" and "relationships." She gave him some general ideas about the subjects and helped him for his date with Orihime. They used Urahara's tenkai kezzu again to bring an expensive restaurant to Las Noches. Ulquiorra and Orihime made some five star dishes and it was divine. (Why can't guys be more like that?) . Sigh. So romantic, isn't it. He even let her sleep with him that night, just in case of bad dreams. He kissed her cheek goodnight and dreamed about her plump pink lips that tasted like cheeries and rain.

The next day, Aizen took the Espadas to a Hardware Store. He was searching to buy a bigger fridge for the kitchen. But before they left Ulquiorra used ganzo* and sucked Orihime's soul so she could go with them but there was a catch. Their souls have to blend together until one of them decides to leave.

"Daddy, up up," said Ai.

Ulquiorra picked up his little girl and put her on his shoulders. She grabbed his hair but not to roughly so it won't hurt him or mom. It took them awhile to find the fridge that Aizen had wanted but the found it but it cost too much. Zommari and Aaroniero both tried to let Aizen reconsider about the fridge but Aizen wouldn't hear any of it.

"But my lord, we can wait until it's on retail, on sale or on wholesale but we can't get it right now. Please listen to reason," Zommari complied.

"Yes, it will be suicide if you buy it today," agreed Aaroniero.

"But I want it today and I can't keep eating rotten and frozen food anymore. You can't stop me from buying it unless…..." said Aizen.

He looked around for someone to help him. There weren't any workers around so he used the companies' phone and called the manger.

"You need some workers here in kitchen appliances," he grudgingly said. Aizen hanged up the phone and waited for a worker. One came running towards them smelling like sex and alcohol.

"How can I help you?" the panting guy asked.

"I want a third opinion about me buying this fridge here?" Aizen commanded. The employee looked up at the fridge price and his eyes were wide then he looked at Aizen like he was crazy or on drugs.

"Sir, this fridge cost 2million yen."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, I don't need you to tell me about how much it cost but to tell give me your thoughts about me buying this," Aizen replied getting annoyed.

He wasn't the only one. Ulquiorra was getting uncomfortable and he needed to go to the bathroom. He wanted this to hurry up and relieve himself from this fluid in his body. The clerk and Aizen were arguing over the price and ulquiorra really had to go pee so he left to go. He came back a few minutes later to find Aizen and the clerk was still going at it. He sighed and felt a tingling sensation in his body. He mentally groaned enjoying the feeling and the pleasure he was receiving from his charge. Yet the yelling and screaming was getting way out of hand.

"I want this fridge for 1 thousand yen," Aizen yelled.

"I can't do that I'll get fired from this job," yelled the clerk.

Night came and some of the Espadas were asleep and Aizen was still trying to buy the damn fridge.

"Lower the price," Aizen screamed.

"No, I don't want to lose my job," yelled the clerk.

"You're going to get fired anyways because you weren't here like you were supposed to instead you went to have sex with some bimbo and drink whiskey," Aizen countered.

The clerk didn't say anything about that and he knew that this man in front of him was right so he lowered the price and left.

"Finally, that's over with. Who's hungry for some food?" he asked.

The Espadas stared angrily at their creator and silently walked away from him to get something to eat. Ulquiorra felt like they were being watched by someone. He turned to see who it was but no one was there. His keen eyes surveyed the area and not finding or sensing anyone he turned and left with Yammi in tow carrying the fridge.

Ulquiorra still had the feeling that somebody was spying on them. He'll keep searching for something suspicious looking for five minutes but found nothing. He turned back to his pizza and ate until he was full.

They left from the pizzeria and went home. Szayel opened a garaganta and everyone went inside. Unknown to them was that two beings followed and watched them especially two people who caught their attention.

** In Space**

"My lord, our agents have infiltrated the hideout of our enemies," said a dark being.

On the throne, there was a being that looked like a lizard with a crown on its head. It stared down at the messenger with coy.

"Really, wait until tomorrow to get them. Get anyone who you see with them," this guy said.

"Yes, lord Frieza," The messenger bowed and left the room to send the order to his agents. The guy on the throne, Frieza* smiled and pressed a button that showed an image with two children smiling, laughing and hating each other. He watched the image for awhile smiling with madness.

"I finally found you you stinking brats," Frieza murmured. He laughed and laughed with mirth.

**AN:/ I finally got this out. Give out reviews and tell me what is missing. I hope you guys like this. Sorry if this story is short. I had my senior pictures taken yesturday and i felt like a model.**

**Frieza* I'm still wondering if Frieza is a girl or a boy. If someone watched dragon ball z kai and can tell if Frieza is a girl/boy tells me.**

**Ganzo* I didn't know which one Yammi used to suck up the souls in the park. So forgive me.**


	13. Chapter 12: Omake Chapter

** Omake: Happy Birthday Orihime**

"My fellow Espadas today is a very special day," Aizen calmly explained.

He looked around at his followers and saw confused soldiers.

"It's Orihime's birthday. Now I was thinking about doing a French birthday theme but your opinions are welcomed too." The Espadas stayed silent and digest the information to their minds.

"French themed party is a good idea but what about having a Hawaii themed party?" Barragon offered. Some of the fraccions agreed with the second Espadas.

"I agree but how are we going to afford all this?" Ulquiorra asked "after buying the fridge, the money is kind of scarce right now." Then there was murmurs of agreement and arguments about the now money problem.

"I agree but how are we going to afford all this?" Ulquiorra asked "after buying the fridge, the money is kind of scarce right now." Then there was murmurs of agreement and arguments about the now money problem.

**With Orihime and Tatsuki**

Tatsuki and Orihime were on Ulquiorra's tower roof staring up at the moon. The kids were sleeping and dreaming about candy and death.

"So Orihime, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime thought for awhile and nothing came.

"I really don't know," Orihime replied.

"Then what do you want us to do for your birthday?" Tatsuki urged.

"Maybe having all my friends here and helping me enjoy this day," she answered. Tatsuki nodded and tried to think up some good ideas for the party.

Tatsuki went down to the meeting room and saw the Espadas yelling and screaming about –from her point of view-nothing. She waited for them to notice her but they didn't. Hours passed and she had enough. She found some servants outside the room and put them to work right away.

Another few hours passed and the whole place looked awesome. She put the ideas of Aizens and the Espadas-without knowing their ideas- into the ballroom. She went back to the meeting room to smack some sense into these Espadas.

Before she went there a servant came to tell her that some of people came that weren't on the guest list was there and is trying to start a fight. Tatsuki told the servant to stay out there and wait for her to get an Espada to help him with this predicament. She came inside the room and went over to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, we have a problem," Tatsuki put. Ulquiorra stared at her and nodded at her to continue so she whispered what was going on. He was shocked at first then he was furious. He got up and left like lightning with Tatsuki under his arm. When they got there he placed Tatsuki down and went over to the other side to kick some of Onna's old friends' asses like it should've been done some time ago.

"I would like it if you would leave," he said coldly. Mr. Kurosaki and his daughters were shocked with Ulquiorra's behavior. Ichigo was angry and embarrassed.

"Your family can stay but you, the midget, the corpse, the giant and the old man can leave. I told you when this idiot of a corpse decided to tell us that you were here for business that you're not allowed to come back. Whatever gift you have bought with you can be put it on the table but you have to leave."

"We don't have to if we…." Ichigo said when he got punched in the face by both Ulquiorra and his father, also they kicked all the other threes asses with no fail. (In your faces XD). Ulquiorra ordered a servant to escort them out and accompanied Mr. Kurosaki and his daughters to the food table.

"Okay, now we just need Orihime here and then this party can get started," Tatsuki said.

Ulquiorra volunteered to go get her, Tatsuki smiled and gave him the okay sign. He left and arrived at her room. He waited a bit and opened it. He looked around the room and saw his Onna watching her favorite television show 10 Things That I Hate About You. He stared at her with guilty but content expression.

"She's finally mines," he thought. He cleared his throat after looking at his girlfriend for another five minutes. She turned and smiled that could make him melt like a glacier. He always loved seeing that smile from her but right now he can't savor it like he used to.

"Onna, come with me," he said with care. Orihime got up from her seat, turned off the computer and walked over to him but Ulquiorra she was gliding with some much grace that turned him on and made his blood boil with excitement. Orihime grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on his cheek. He sighed from the touch of her lips. He really wants to feel those lips all over his body and further down.

"You're thinking naughty master," said murciélago. His sword was laughing at his masters' lust fest and tried to hide his own.

"Be quiet you let me enjoy this while it last," he grilled his sword. Murciélago went silent and kept his thoughts to himself.

He led Orihime to the ballroom and the look on her face was priceless. Half of the room was covered with France birthday traditions and the other half is covered with Hawaii birthday traditions. The food and the décor made it seem like you're at the countries. Orihime smiled and ran over to the tables and ate with gusto. Ulquiorra watched her having fun and being happy with no disturbance.

The night went on with joy and mirth and none of her old friends came in making a fuss. Orihime and company were having the time of their lives. It was perfect and it was time for Orihime to cut her cakes. Yes, she has two cakes a Hawaiian pineapple upside down cake and a France Chocolate Cake. The cakes were cut and passed around to the guests. Yammi had to get the bigger piece because of his size. Wonderweiss, Lilynette, Ai, Angell, Ju and the other children were throwing cakes at each other and one of the cakes hit Ulquiorra right in the face.

Ulquiorra turned around to see who threw a pastry at him. He saw his daughters pointing at Kenpachi. He whistled at Kenpachi and threw it in his Christmas bell hair. Now the war had begun. Cakes were flying all over the room. Servants watched in horror but then joined in; Orihime and Tatsuki ducked and thrown their fast balls at anyone in their way.

The food fight was done and over. No one won but they sure had a good time. Everyone cleaned up the ballroom and sang Happy Birthday to Orihime. She smiled and thanked everyone for coming. The guests had left and everyone was going to their rooms to get some shut eye. Ulquiorra took Orihime back to her room still covered in cake crumbs and frosting.

"So, how'd you like the party?" he asked. She didn't answer. He waited patiently and then heard her say,

"That was the best party ever."

Ulquiorra was glad yet tried not to show it but Orihime saw it and she squeezed his hand. He looked down at her with happiness showing in his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**AN:/ I totally forgot about Orihime's Birthday. I'm the worst ever. I hope you guys like this chapter adn don't hate me because you want the food, I want some too. When i wrote the party part I was getting kind of hungry but I'm on diet. Sorry cravings. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm just trying to make it longer. Wait was this chapter longer? Oh well, but the best part was her old friends got their ass kicked. not only that but i didn't have school today. They had a blackout and i was ready to go to school. Dressed and everything. You know the drill review and be my beta readers adn tell me if something is wrong. Happy Birthday Orihime and Happy Momarial Day everyone.**


	14. Chapter 13: Where Are We?

**Chapter Twelve: Where Are Were**

Ulquiorra was at the high school watching Tatsuki eating her lunch. It was peaceful. No loud chattering, no Chizuru, and… no CHIZURU! This made him happy. There was no noise at all; just silence. Tatsuki eating her bento, Ai, Angell, Ju were catching butterflies and Ulquiorra was thinking about his women and complementing about that feeling of being watched.

-It started about a few days ago when he thought he saw two figures in the hallways. Ulquiorra tried to tell Aizen about it but Aizen dismissed it as a fragmentation of his imagination. He wasn't the only one who felt the same thing. Orihime saw them in her room two nights ago. Somewhere is his gut was telling him that something was going to happen but he doesn't know it, yet.

Rangiku and the other shinigamis were sitting right next to him; wondering if he was alright. Well, some do but others don't. Hitsugaya stood in front of Ulquiorra with calm concern. Tatsuki was still eating her lunch watching her company with confusion but entertained. Ai, Ju, and Angell were looking through their fathers' mind to see what was bothering him, after seeing it they were confused why he was concerned when grandpa said it was nothing.

"Hey Espada, why are you here?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

Ulquiorra didn't hear the Quincy; he was staring at the two figures that were hiding behind trees

"Amateurs. Hiding behind trees is childish. Why are they watching us?" he thought

He didn't notice that Ishida was continuously firing his arrows at him or the fact that the bell rang for to come to an end. It took Tatsuki shaking him to the real world.

"You're needed in class," she said.

Ulquiorra really didn't want to go to class, he wanted to interrogate those cowardly figures hiding behind trees but he remembered what Onna said about Sensei Ochi not tolerating her students not following her orders. He shivered from the thought. He really didn't want the wrath of Ochi so he nodded, got up from his seat, and motioned for the kids to follow them.

They arrived at the class and a figure flew towards them.

"Ulqui where's my Hime?" Chizuru whined.

Before he could grab his sword to drive it in her heart Dr. Kurosaki place his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Chizuru, Orihime is still not feeling well and needs plenty of rest. Now you don't want her to come to school and collapse from fatigue, right?" he calmly reassured. Chizuru nodded, let go of Ulquiorra. He sighed with relief.

"Ulquiorra how is she by the way?" Dr. Kurosaki asked with concern. Ulquiorra frowned and felt the weight on his shoulders form the change of the conversation.

"She's pale as a ghost, paler then me, and that blasted seal is draining her strength away," he explained.

Dr. Kurosaki sighed and thought of the cheerful, caring Orihime. Always smiling and takes his doting parenting with content. He missed her. Seeing her last left him completely shocked and frightened. After hearing Ulquiorra threatening his son like that made him think if Ichigo had done something to make Ulquiorra and himself beat him to a pulp.

"Dr. Kurosaki what are we learning today?" Sensei Ochi asked him.

Startled, Dr. Kurosaki looked up to look at all the faces of students staring at him. He laughed nervously and scratched his head. He saw Ulquiorra sitting where Orihime used to sit. He smiled and cleared his throat:

"Well, like all you know is that I'm a Doctor and I treat people for a living. I'm here today to teach you about intercourse."

Girls were squealing 'eews' and the boys were howling like wolves on crack. Ulquiorra looked around and sneered at the human males acting like animals. Then something came up to his mind. His women used to come to this school and these animals were looking at her like a piece of meat on a mantel. His hollow side was fuming at the thought of his sweet Onna being targeted by these boys.

"There are different meanings for intercourse: 1) interchange of thoughts, feelings, 2) sexual relations or a sexual coupling, especially coitus and 3) dealings or communication between individuals, groups, countries. But today we are going to talk about the sexual relations."

Ulquiorra tuned Dr. Kurosaki out and thought about having sexual relations with Orihime. He thought of the dreams he keep having since the seal was placed. He closed his eyes and imagined him and Orihime having this 'intercourse' that Dr. Kurosaki was talking about.

**His Thoughts**

Him and Orihime on his roof staring up at the stars: holding each other's hands. He could feel her warm body next to his. A moan almost found its way out of his mouth but he held it back.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime said.

He turned his head towards her and his chest was hurting for just staring at her. His emotions showed her what he wanted. Orihime scooted closer and kissed him slowly with care and then with heavy passion. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him so she could feel his arousal. She gasped from pressure and the pleasure she was feeling.

Ulquiorra could feel her peeling his clothes off and he hastily pulled her dress, her underwear and her bar off. She whimpered by his brash actions but loved it. Moans and groans were heard and touches were made. Orgasms burst out with so much force and the feeling of being inside of his women made him warm and primitive. He pounded in her fast. Orihime screamed out his name so loud that the winds echoed the scream all over the land.

Pants were harsh and sweat were glistening their bodies. They stared at each other with so much lust and love that it melted them.

"I love you," they both whispered before the fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ulquiorra was breathing hard from his little thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked around. Dr. Kurosaki was still explaining about intercourse to the class. Ulquiorra sighed and looked out the window to see the two figures were standing next to Tatsuki giving her a shot. She collapsed along with the kids, the shinigamis, Dr. Kurosaki and he saw blackness.

Ulquiorra woke up from his little drug induced sleep and saw everyone in this big olive colored cylinder. The others were still asleep. He kept looking around to make sure everyone was counted for. Orihime was the only one missing. There was a knocking sound form outside the cylinder. He turned and found another one right next to the one he was in and saw Orihime in the other. She looked really scared.

Ulquiorra walked towards the wall and placed his hand on it. It wiggled like jelly. His face scrunched up his face with confusion. If Szayel was u he would be interested about this contraption. He tried something that would never have worked for others people. He placed both of his hands through the wall and pulled it apart.

"Onna, place your arms around me. I'm going to pull you in," he explained.

Orihime did what she was told and Ulquiorra walked back with hast and the wall closed. Orihime was in and everyone was now awake.

"Yo, where the fuckin' hell are we?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Do you think we have the answer you pussy feline," yelled Nnitora.

"Enough. We need to have a clear mind and think," Aizen demanded.

The two Espadas closed their mouths but they were fuming and the room started to heat up because of it. Orihime, Tatsuki and the kids all sat in the middle while they watched everyone going crazy about where they are.

"Well, look what my little minions have bought me," said a voice.

Every one of them turned to see who had said that. A screen was lowered down from the ceiling and an image was shown. And there was a weird being looking at them with mischievous and evil glee.

"Welcome to my vessel," said the being with a smile that could freeze you in a minute.

**AN:/ hey guys, I'm sorry if it took me so long to update this story. Being a senior is hard work even with 6 classes. That's a lot of homework. Um, I promised npsy that Isshin was going to have a talk with Ichigo. That part will be up tomorrow. Beta read and review. I hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 14:  The Talk

**Chapter 12 ½: The Talk**

It was six in the morning when Ichigo came downstairs with his school uniform all pressed and the school's suitcase to go with it. His sister, Yuzu was cooking breakfast, Karin was playing her video games consol and Isshin came running towards his son to glomp him in a hug.

"Get the hell off of me old man," Ichigo yelled by throwing him to the wall.

"Awww, I just want to talk to you and your friends," Isshin whined.

Ichigo sighed from his father's childish behavior. He walked passed him and went into the living room to see his friends in crime sitting on the couch. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at them to get some kind of explanation for being in his house.

"Sit down Ichigo, we need to talk," Isshin said, standing in front of the coffee table.

Ichigo did what he was told and waited for his father to talk. Isshin released a breath that he was holding.

"Now I heard what happened to Orihime by Kisuke and I didn't believe him when he told me that you four were responsible. I really hope he was wrong but when that happened at the party two days ago burned a hole in my heart. So I want to hear it from you, did you or did you not put that seal on Orihime Inoue?" he asked hesitantly.

The four looked at each other to make sure it was okay to tell him the truth. They came to the conclusion to tell him everything. So they did and he wasn't happy at all. He was burning with fury.

"Then that stupid Espada had the gull to tell us that we can't see her," Ichigo added with a sneer. Isshin scoffed and glared at the criminals that were sitting on his **COUCH! **

"Ulquiorra had a right to tell you that. If I was him I would've killed you for even doing that to Orihime who was supposedly your friend."

"Why are you on his side and not on ours? We did it to protect her from them. She is still too weak to protect herself against those beasts," Rukia alleged.

Isshin glared at her and she shrunk back from the stare.

"Do you know what you guys are doing to her? You're so blinded from protecting her but from all this that you are doing might kill her. Do you even know what kind of seal you placed on her?" he screamed.

They shooked their heads no and Isshin flipped his couch and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Get the fuck out of my house you sniveling devils. You just ruined a sweet girls life."

He pointed a finger at his son and added:

"I didn't raise a child that would do that to anyone innocent victim. I will not have that kind of person living under my roof and contaminate my daughters. Get out and never come back."

With that said Isshin left the living room and left the four in shock. Ichigo was numb with lost and anger. Lost because his father just kicked him out and he didn't have a place to go; anger because his father was on that _basterds _side. He got up and left the house. 

**AN:/ I kept my promise and this short so forgive me. I'm really tired of all this stupid homework I just want to go to sleep but can't. Please review and tell me what is wrong so I can work on it. Love you guys. Now, who wants to buy an entertainment book? It's a book with some coupons that will let you save almost 1 thousand dollars. Tell me which state and address so I can send it to you. Their 25 bucks but it's worth it.**


	16. Chapter 15: Who Are You?

**Chapter Thirteen: Who Are You?**

"Welcome to my vessel," said the weird being.

All of captures were looking at the screen with unknown and confusion expressions.

"Who is this fucker?" Nnitora and Grimmjow asked.

Everyone shrugged and gave out ideas.

"Hey, is that freak a girl or a boy?" Shunsui said.

They agreed about that and totally ignored the being on the screen-whose was watching them with annoyance. Orihime and Ulquiorra shivered on the inside from the look in the beings' eyes, they so dark, so empty yet coldness was seeping out into the atmosphere, which they both could feel and sense with dread through their bodies.

Can you imagine having an argument about the kidnapper for three weeks while the kidnapper is watching? Well that is what happened. The Espadas and the shinigamis were constantly arguing about the same thing. Orihime, the kids and Ulquiorra and two other shinigamis were asleep. Tired of the screaming and other noises that the others were constantly making. The being was getting a massive headache and a vein on his forehead popped out, steam coming out of his head.

"Won't you shut your traps you weaklings. I'm Frieza, Ruler of the Universe and Planets," Frieza screamed.

The ones who were asleep woke up with start. Ulquiorra and the two shinigamis had their swords out, searching for any danger. Noticing that there was no danger they sheathed their swords.

"Now back to business. While my minions were at you r hideout they found this purple orb in the throne compartment."

Everyone froze and felt the energy of it. Orihime got the worst of it. Her seal pulsed and fed of the energy making Orihime feel the searing pain. She grabbed onto Ulquiorra's arm for support. Ulquiorra placed his hand over hers to be reassured and he looked back at Frieza holding hyogoku. Frieza really didn't pay any mind to them.

"My best scientists studied and came to the unknown, so I decided to make all of you to be our experiments to our finding of two very powerful beings."

He stared straight at Ulquiorra and Orihime. Frieza's image disappeared and the screen went back to the ceiling. There was silence. No one talked for the longest time. Grimmjow and Nnitora didn't say anything. That's a first.

"I don't want to be an EXPERIMENT!" Szayel yelled.

He paced around the space and Mayuri started using kido on the wall of their cylinder prison. Some of the Espadas used ceros and balas on the wall too, but nothing worked.

"How did you guys get here?" Tatsuki asked Orihime since the chaos earlier, every one settled down from using all their stamina, so now they're all sitting or leaning on the wall.

"Well, I was in my room sleeping; Aizen and the others were in a meeting with Yamamoto discussing about eh seal again. The kids were playing Sims City Nevada that Grimmjow bought for them. I really don't know what happened to them (she pointed to Aizen and them) but I heard someone coming in my room and the kids were growling at the intruder. I woke up and the kids were frozen, no sound came from them. Then a shadowy figure towered over me but before I looked up I felt a prick on my neck and fell into darkness," Orihime explained.

Tatsuki and Ulquiorra could guess what happened at the meeting.

"I already know what happened to you guys but wasn't the hyogoku suppose to be protected?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and said, "It's supposed to be protected by our Exquitos. It's odd that they weren't protecting the hyogoku."

No one really knew how long they were in captivity. Scientists were barging in and taking them to do daily things; bath, eating, dressing and experimenting. They would come back to their cell full and clean but bruised and sometimes bloody. Ulquiorra and Orihime got the worst of it then the others. Ulquiorra and Orihime would get cut and experimentally played with instruments for surgeries. Sometimes they would have their souls out to of their bodies and watch as their still bodies get abused. Even they would get mentally abused also. With Ulquiorra they would show Orihime being beaten, raped, chocked, whipped and stabbed, he'll go on a rampage and checked her every single day. With Orihime they would show Ulquiorra dying or beaten or raped, she'll him and encourages him to be strong every day. Orihime would heal every one of their pains and the scientists would be so confused and try even harder to try to find how they heal so quickly. The seal on Orihime was constantly bothering her but she had to take it or have Ulquiorra rub the ointment on it.

It was night time and everyone was asleep. (It was dark outside because they're in space, the lights were off). Everyone was having such wonderful dream about being home until they heard moaning noise. Ulquiorra pulled away from Orihime's warm body to see what the noise was. He summoned a cero to his finger and saw the distress thing that he wanted to do to his girl. Grimmjow and the others woke up and saw the same thing. Ichigo and Rukia were having sex.

"Get a room!" yelled Grimmjow.

Orihime was startled awake from Grimmjow and groaned out, "What's going on?"

Ulquiorra immediately covered her eyes. He glared at them and seethed, "Do you have any class?"

Ichigo and Rukia stopped at what they were doing.

"You're just jealous that you can't do this with your girlfriend," Ichigo remarked.

Dr. Kurosaki looked at his son with shock and disgust.

"I rather wait and not be impulsive about her feelings," Ulquiorra spat.

"I want to get some sleep," Orihime whined.

Everyone hummed in agreement. Ichigo and Rukia separated from their intimacy. Just in case if they do that again, Ulquiorra ripped off Ichigo's penis and Rukia vagina and her pelvis bone, then he burned them with a doom cero. Byakuya covered their mouths so their screams from waking up the sleeping people on the ship.

"Get some sleep and keep it down people is trying to sleep," Ulquiorra breathed out.

The next morning, Ulquiorra made Orihime heal Ichigo and Rukia, covering her eyes of course. We have to keep her innocence intact. Byakuya pulled Rukia to the side and gave her the talk and a punishment.

I think it was in the afternoon, they came back from lunch and from being experiments. They were tired and sore. Blood drops were trailed on the floor behind them. Ulquiorra and Orihime came limping behind the party. Everyone plopped down on the ground and sighed. Silence was bliss. Calm breathing exercises were conducted.

Nnitora broke the silence by prying, "What's that thing around your necks Emo and Pet?"

Aizen looked up and saw a little purple glow coming from the collars.

"I have no idea why we have these collars," Ulquiorra honestly replied.

**Frieza's Chambers**

Frieza watched his little pets resting from the experiments. He approved his scientists to use that purple orb during their experiment process, but he was disappointed that it was useless on the other prospects but he was glad that two of their guinea pigs had some affect. He looked down at the remote that activates the collars that he ordered the scientists to put on the two. Frieza pressed the button and watched the fireworks.

**Back to the Prisoners **

Everyone heard a beeping noise then screams. They turned to see Ulquiorra and Orihime screaming and spasmed in pain.

"Ulquiorra and Orihime what's wrong?" Ukitake asked in worry.

Ulquiorra tried to choke out 'no' but instead, "Get this thing off. NOW!"

Tatsuki and Gin tried to take off the collars but it molded on the skin so they couldn't. Ulquiorra and Orihime screams became louder and screechy. The pain was unbearable. It felt like their skin was being scalped by a dull blade. Orihime collapsed on the floor and she started glowing very brightly. It also happened to ulquiorra too. The screams faded and they were unconscious.

Two weeks passed and Ulquiorra and Orihime were still unconscious. Aizen made Yammi place the two upright. During that whole time, Ulquiorra and Orihime's appearance had changed. Their hair was different colors. Orihime's hair wasn't fiery-orange red anymore it was a deep silver. Ulquiorra's hair wasn't black anymore it was a deep emerald green. After a few hours, Ulquiorra finally opened his eyes and he looked around his surroundings. He turned to stare at Orihime with loving eyes. He watched her chest rise and fall, then he was tow hands on her breasts.

"Who dares touch her there when I haven't?" he though.

He looked up and saw a blue-haired man staring at him.

**What Happened End**

"Take your man handling hands off of Anataliz," shot out 'Ulquiorra'.

Grimmjow did what he was told and gave him a blank look.

"Anataliz?" Grimmjow asked.

'Ulquiorra' nodded yes.

"Whoever that bitch is, that is not her. Her name is Orihime. What's wrong with you Ulquiorra?

"I'm not this 'Ulquiorra' you speak. I'm no him. Also she's not 'Orihime' she's Anataliz, and my name is Casnistav," he remarked, "who are you people?"

Grimmjow and the others thought he was kidding but the look in his eyes said something differently.

"What happened to Ulquiorra and Orihime?" they thought.

Anataliz finally woke up and saw shocked faces. She looked at them with curiosity, fear and confusion.

**AN: / Hi guys. It feels like a hundred years since I last updated. I hope you guys like this chapter and give feedback. There will be another story in K+ tomorrow morning at 10 so don't wait up. Enjoy and stay in school.**


	17. Chapter 16: Uncle Napa and Raditz

Chapter Thirteen: Uncle Napa and Raditz

"Casnistav, what's going on?" mouthed Anataliz.

Casnistav replied with a scoffish attitude, "This blue cat placed his molesting hands on your assets."

Anataliz looked down to see no hands on her breasts then she looked up at the blue haired guy (kitty).

She pointed at Grimmjow and mouthed, "Kitty?" she turned to Casnistav for reassurance. He nodded. Anataliz turned back to Grimmjow, grabbed his collar and stared him down with her eyes and her eyes spoke volumes. He could just tell what she was saying, "Touch me there again and I'll throw you into the next generation." He scooted back in fear for his life. Casnistav released and moved away from her. He stood up and surveyed the cell.  
"Where are we," he thought.

While Casnistav was trying to figure out where they were, Anataliz was curiously watching the people with strange outfits and auras. Casnistav sighed in exasperation.

"It seems like we're in deep of trouble Anataliz."

No answer.

"Anataliz?"

No answer.

"Anataliz, are you even listening to me?" he demanded.

He turned around and saw Anataliz observing the strangers (aliens to them). Casnistav walked towards her while staring where she was staring then he sat down next to her. They stared at them with wonder. Minutes passed and Casnistav and Anataliz were still staring. Ishida, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Yoruichi, Tessai, Urahara, Uyuu, Jinta, Yamamoto, Chōjirō, Soi Fon, Marechiyo, Isane, Hanatarō , Momo, Renji, Sajin, Tetsuzaemon, Nanao, Yachiru, Hikifune, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Isshin, Kira, Telsa, Aizen, Tousen, Gin, Yammi, Halibel, Nnitora, Grimmjow, Szayel, Aaroniero, Zommari, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Nemu and Tatsuki were feeling quite uncomfortable from the gaze.

Yoruichi was getting fed up and she exploded, "What are you staring at?"

Anataliz jumped behind Casnistav to get away from the mad alien women. Casnistav glanced behind him to his companion, then he turned back to glare at Yoruichi.  
"What are you?" he asked.

Anataliz nodded her head in confirmation. Uyuu shyly crawled over to them, Casnistav watched her with caution and sensing if she pose any threat but he didn't sense any so he lowered his guard a little.

"We're humans from a planet called Earth," she said timidly.  
"I see one human, twenty-something dead humans and three in between living and death. You said Earth, correct?" Casnistav asked with oomph.

Uyuu looked up at him with fear. She shakily nodded.

Casnistav turned to Anataliz and plainly said, "Weren't we supposed to destroy that planet?"  
Anataliz nodded.

"Hmm," he hummed.

Silence come and took over.

Two weeks passed and Ishida was wondering about why they haven't been experimented on for a while. To him it felt like they weren't needed anymore. Well, Casnistav and Anataliz were being experimented more than once each day. Ever since the staring the misunderstanding and the inappropriate gesture ago, Casnistav and Anataliz was distancing themselves from each other. You could definitely feel the tension, sadness, disappointment, sorrow, malice and unpleasantness in the air. It was so thick that Frieza came in and fired a spirit ball and the tension designated. Alarmed, everyone drew their weapons and pointed them to the intruder.

"Oh put down your weapons, I'm not here for a fight but instead for peace," said Frieza.

"Don't make me laugh Frieza. You coming in peace that's a first," Casnistav mocked.

Frieza glared at the boy and smiled. If smiles could kill Casnistav would've been died. Frieza glided over to him and grabbed his hair forcibly. Anataliz shot up from her seat to help Casnistav but she was held down by a local guard.

"Anataliz," Casnistav screamed in his mind.

"Look here boy. It took me so many years to find you two and I'm not going to have any sass from you, so be a good boy and maybe I could give you a treat. If not then…." Frieza whispered the rest in Casnistav's ear.

"Yyyyyyou wouldn't dare?" Casnistav stuttered.

"Try me," Frieza said pushing Casnistav away.

"There is no way to escape so don't plan on it. Also, wait and see what else Is in store for you and that girl. I'm going to make your lives a living hell here, if you decide to join my forces and take over the worlds. Why don't I let you think about it for a while?"

Frieza turned and left them to wallow in their self-defeat and to digest his words.

Sixteen months went and gone. Casnistav and Anataliz kept going to their experiment session. They always come back with more cuts and blood loss. Anataliz was paler every time she came back to the cell either by herself or with Casnistav. Casnistav on the other hand looked like a lost puppy searching for its mother.  
The experiments were getting extreme. They were the same but more aggressive. Casnistav and Anataliz were getting electrocuted by eels and jellyfish, dipped in combinations of acids, stabbed by molten metal, burned by fire and by super nova's, and forced into nightmares of their past.

During those sixteen months, they met up with their Uncle Napa and Uncle Raditz which they thought were dead. (I bought them back to life. I always like them and was sad when they died). Napa and Raditz would wait outside the cell for their nephew and niece to come back from the torture they were getting from Frieza. To tell you the truth, those two never liked Frieza. Not one bit but they were working for him and they couldn't leave unless they wanted the death penalty.

Usually the strangers (the shinigamis, Espadas, the human and the three in between death and living) would see Casnistav and Anataliz sit on Napa's and Raditz's lap or constant arguing about things that they don't understand. But from time and time again after a fight they would see a flicker of emotion from Casnistav while he stared at Anataliz fleeing figure.

It was four in the morning and Anataliz was taken from the cell to get her surprise while everyone slept. Casnistav was the first one and up and tried to get a glimpse of Anataliz sleeping but instead he didn't see her. Her sleeping place was empty. He got up and searched the large cell but she was nowhere in sight.

"ANATALIZ," he screamed.  
Everyone in the cell woke up with a start. Ishida looked over to Casnistav who was franticly searching for Anataliz.

"What's going on," Yachiru whined.

"Where is she? I can't find her?" Casnistav worriedly said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Anataliz is missing and I can't find her. Help me find her," he said.

Everyone got up, except for Yachiru, and helped. No success, Anataliz wasn't in the cell and Casnistav was about to go in a rampage until Napa and Raditz came in carrying an unconscious Anataliz.

"What happened to her?" Casnistav whimpered.

"The scientists were having their…needs met and beat her while they were doing it," Napa straight out said.

It took almost every guy in the cell to hold him back from killing the scientists. Man, this guy is strong. Napa tried to calm him down but Anataliz screams didn't help. Casnistav released himself from being held back and ran towards Anataliz to calm her down from her screaming. He could remember the screams she made every time she stayed over at his house on their home planet. It always broke his heart to hear it. Few hours left and Anataliz went into a deep slumber while Casnistav rocked her back and forth in his arms. Both of Casnistav and Anataliz, not knowing what the scientists did, Anataliz disease was coming, slowly creeping out from its dormant state.

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to Beautiful-Liar360 my plots wont be confusing some of you. i'll be very busy this week. trying to pass two classes, sign up for scholarships and studying and passing for drivers ed test. from now on today, I'm starting to do a schedule of when I'm writing my stories. I have to make a story for a college I want to go to so I might be finishing this story I started in my 10th year. Don't worry, i'm still going to finish this sotry too. i'm not giving up that easy. Enjoy and review.**


	18. The Returned Chapter: Bored

**Okay, i was so stupid for deleting teh bored chapter. i've been trying to find it in my docs on my computer but its not in there so i'll jsut do it over and let it be a returned chapter.**

**Returned Chapter: Bored**

**Homework done and nothing else to do in her room instead of staring at the moon. Orihime layed on her couch doing just that. Ulquiorra was at a meeting and she was alone in her room. sighing, Orihime was playing with her arrancar outfit from boredom. She looked around her room and eyes stopped at the writing desk. **

**"Hmm, Ulquiorra did leave me some paper and pen and told me i can draw," she thought out loud. She got off the couch adn walked over to the writing desk adn started drawing. Orihime drew horses, dinosuars, poeple, dogs, cats, and other things but she lost interest from drawing so she wrote a story instead**.

**Orihime's room door opened and Ulquiorra walked in with schoolwork and from the meeting with Aizen and hi brothers and sisters. He gently placed her work on he desk.**

**"Hey Ulquiorra, how was the meeting?" she asked**

**Ulquiorra sighed and srunched up his nose to release stress. "The meeting was bearable but long."**

**Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit on her lap. Ulquiorra layed his head on her shoulder and inhaled her scent.**

**"She smells just like the sunshine and roses," he thought enjoying the moment.**

**"Ulquiorra, i hate to disturb you but can you read this story and see if its okay?" she asked so sweetly.**

**Ulquiorra raised his head and grabbed the story from the desk surface and read it.**

**The Manmade Hoodie**

** Chapter 1: The Apocalypses **

It was the year 3034, and the world wasn't the same. I mean, not like it used to be. It happened in 2012… wait. I'm getting ahead of myself let me start in the beginning.

**One thousand and twenty-two years back…..**

It was early in the morning of December 21, 2012. Outside was bright and the snow was glistening with purity. The sun was high up in the sky looking down on everything that moved or slept during its turn up in the heavens. Audra's alarm clock beeped for her to get up and ready for school. She got up from the slumber and went to the bathroom before anyone else did. Audra took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Only grabbing a cereal bar and a to-go coffee, Audra left the house.

Taking the bus, to South Mary High School for Audra's last year of this containment hole. Audra looked out the window watching people walking, talking and on their phones with an angry face. Audra always wondered how it would feel if the world was completely different from what is now. Trying to picture it was harder than she thought. The person in front of her was reading the business section in the New York Times newspaper. Audra was reading over his shoulder looking what was going on in the business world. Nothing. Just the same like last week. It was how the scientist had made new hoodies for the fashion corporation.

School, the last place Audra wanted to be right now. She just arrived in time to hear the secretary say, "All seniors go to the gymnasium for a meeting." Sighing with annoyance, Audra went her way.

"Hello seniors," said the principle. Everyone cheered except for Audra; she was reading the War of two Worlds, and said under her breath, "Idiots." "Are you ready for leaving this place to a new world? I hope you are, because it's time for you to show the world what you are made of," he said all pumped. The senior school body roared with excitement. Then suddenly, the wall was torn down by some unknown force. The smoke spread all over the gymnasium.

A cheerleader who went by the name Sara saw what was coming out of the clearing screamed and tried to run away to no avail. She was choked to death by strings. The smoke was finally cleared and they saw something that they didn't really could happen. Hoodies hovering in the air and was killing every senior in their sights. Audra was in shock. "Hoodies?" she asked herself. "How?" but before she could think about it a hoodie tried to choke her with one of its strings. She dodged it and ran down the bleachers and left the gym to outside the school.

Outside with the snow and the cold, Audra was freezing, but she ignored it. The only thing she saw was hoodies. Hoodies everywhere! There was hoodies down the street, in houses, in the stores and in the funeral homes. Everywhere she turned, people were running for their lives from the killing machines. It felt like the world was spinning and Audra was getting dizzy from it. She gasped for air and tried to calm down from frightening realization. The world was at the end and it was today. It was finally here.

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

Audra ran home from the school, hoping that her family was still there and alive. She stumbled with her keys and they fell on the porch. She picked them up and tried again. The door unlocked and she pushed the door open forcedly. "Mom, Dad, Lillian, you home?" she worriedly said. No answer. She was getting scared now. She ran upstairs to her parent's room. They weren't there either. Then she went Lillian's room. Nope, she wasn't there either. Audra was alone and she didn't know what to do now. Of course she knows how to take of herself but she wanted someone to yell at or argue with about stupid things. But she doesn't have that now.

It was two days since the meeting and the abduction of the Hoodies. Audra was locked up in the house, in her room, moping. Looking up at her ceiling she pondered on what she should next. She drifted from the ceiling to the picture she treasured the most. It was from the fieldtrip her class had taken to see her science fair project. She got the chance to meet her hero that she always dreamed of marrying one day besides of the age difference between them. It was almost like yesterday, when they went…..

**Flashback…**

**The bus was just arriving at the lab in South Dakota. Being the only one to be jittery, Audra wanted out of the bus and see how her invention was approved by the scientists. The bus finally stopped and Audra couldn't wait for the door to open so she opened the window and jumped out. She landed perfectly. When the door opened she got scolded by the teacher. They went in and were greeted by the head of department of studies. **

**He was on dashing looking fellow. He was tall and built for a scientist, his hair was a shady brown and his eyes were a crystalline brown. His smile was welcoming and his posture was so elegant that it was so hard to tell if he was from this generation or the generation before. "Hello, I'm professor Nicks and I'll be your guide today," he said in a tenor voice. The girls were swooned over by him and Audra just smiled at with joy. "It's an honor and a privilege to have the creator's class come to visit us." He continued. Audra blushed with embarrassment. He chuckled a bit and said, "Follow me and see how the progress is doing." He walked into a room filled with chemicals and boards covered with equations and compounds. **

**They continued to another room filled with scientists standing around Audra's invention. The quantum continuum traveling machine. It was a beauty alright. The shape was like a watermelon with a portal attached to it. It was the most exciting day for her. "Well, if it isn't the young lady who made this invention. I got to say I'm impressed," said a scientist. Audra turned to the one who spoke and saw was speechless. It was him. The head scientist Josh Pische. He was everything she imagined. Nice hair, a great smile, gorgeous bod and the face that fits. "Thank you," she squeaked. He smiled at her and nodded.**

**"So, tell us. What does this do?" he asked. Audra straightened up and replied, "This invention shows you what will happen in the future." "It's kind of like a time machine?" one scientist asked. "Not really. It shows you what to expect in the future. Like for an example. If Norway went into war the Israelis for whatever product that they have, this invention will show what would happen after," she said. The scientist nodded and totally understanding and wrote it down on his notepad. The fieldtrip was so long that Audra never wanted to leave. She showed the scientists how to work the invention and how to treat the machine with care so it won't rust or be in shambles. **

**"Well it looks like you have to go but before you do, you wouldn't mind if we take a picture of you with us?" asked Nicks. Audra said, "Of course not." So the scientist each had gotten a picture with Audra. Josh Pische was the last one to take a picture with her and she tried not to blush. The picture was taken and the class left. Audra had copies of the pictures she took with the scientists but her favorite was with Josh. **

** End of Flashback…..**

Waking up from her stupor, Audra went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. But she forgot there wasn't any food in the house. So she went out to the store to buy some. She had to be very careful out there. Even though the streets were deserted but the Hoodies were still watching and waiting for victims to kill. Peeking out on every corner, Audra made her way to the store without a hitch. Going inside she bought everything she needed and went on her way back home.

But when she got there the hoodies was destroying her house. She hid behind a neighbor's fence and hid. "Where can I go now?" she wondered. She looked around trying to see if there was anything she could use to escape. There. Right across the street was black BMX convertible. She silently moved towards the car, opened it and started it. The Hoodies heard the car and started going towards it. She closed the door and drove off very fast. The Hoodies followed her and tried to roll the car over but she accelerated the gears and escaped them.

**Chapter 3: New Home**

She was on the road for three weeks trying to find a place to stay for the night or so. But she couldn't find one. What luck! Already feeling tired and hungry, Audra parked the car in the middle of the road and slept. Morning came and she got up. Rubbing away the sand that the sandman left for her and looked about the road to see if any Hoodies were around. Seeing that the hoodies weren't out here she started the car again and went on her search for a place.

Coming up to route 90, she found a farm. She went into the driveway and parked the car. She got out with the food in hand and walked up to it. Feeling cautious, she found a shovel. She grabbed it and rose next to her head. The door was a far already so she pushed it. The house was dark and gloomy. It felt like no one had lived for awhile. She walked in and searched the house. Nothing. The place was totally secured. No Hoodies and no danger at the moment.

Nothing was compared to the life she started now. Months had passed and gone and she was still alive. The electricity was out but she made another electrical box out of recyclables and the place running again. She checked the kitchen and went to the fridge. The food didn't look spoiled or smelled like one so she decided to make something to eat. Getting a pot and pouring hot water in it, she put salt and some noodles. She was going make her famous Spicy Noodle chili. It took awhile but her chili was finished. She got bowl, grabbed a spoon and scooped up some of the chili and put in the bowl. She ate chili in silence. Feeling a little alone for being in a big house she went outside to the barn. Going inside she saw horses and cows. A smile atoned on her face. The emotion of having something else she dreamed of having was overwhelming. She went towards the horses and petted one. Audra laughed when the horse decided to nozzle her hand. Feeling content, she decided to ride it. Getting everything she needed. A harness, blankets, and reins she climbed on the horse and rode it out of the barn.

**Chapter 4: The World**

**Audra's POV:**

The world is changing. Everything isn't red, blue, green, or black. It's grey. Grey! Seeming like it used to be, plants want to grow and harvest and give off their seedlings to grow and go through the same process. But the world is cruel. There are no plants no trees and no people left to account for. The news is still on but it's old news gone badly. It was mostly about the weather and other stuff that they always get wrong. Wanting to destroy the television, I left the room and went upstairs to get some sleep or try to make a new invention that would stop the hoodies.

How many days has it been? Six or seven? I lost count. Nothing matters anymore. I could end my life and b done with it. But then what? Wait until the heaven's gate opens up and accept me in or kick me out and let me live in hell for eternity? Maybe it can be so simple not to be so depressed. Maybe there are people out there that are still alive and waiting for more people. Maybe everyone is dead I'm only believing that my fact is true. But it's not. Can this get any worse or simply boring? I made every invention possible that I drawn in my "Invention Journal." Sigh. What am I doing? Moping will not help me stop these things. I must suck in my gut and get on with my life and bring back earth back to its glory. Yeah, let's get to work brain. The world needs t be saved from this disaster.

**Chapter 5: The End**

It was finished. The inventions she made were complete and ready to go into battle. Her body ached form the strain she put it through and it want to be cleaned from the grime and the sweat. She obeyed her body wishes. Taking a shower and getting something in her stomach made her happy but exhausted from the lack of sleep. She turned on the radio and slipped into slumber listening to classical music.

Sleeping 48 hours wasn't that bad. Was it? Yeah it was. Still tired and wanting to go back to sleep, Audra clumsily walked downstairs and turned on the telly. There on the news was Josh Pische looking worried and scared out of mind. Well, not really but if he did then he should be a actor instead of a scientist. "Hello, my name is Josh Pische and I'm here holding a refuge for those who are still alive and in need of assistance. So, please come to this address showing at the bottom of the screen and come. All are welcome," he said. He smiled and he was gone. Audra stared at the tv screen for a long time. Her mind was spinning from the knowledge that her hero was still alive and not only that but there was others too. She jumped up for joy and ran to the car without closing or locking the door. Even if she could lock the door, she doesn't have a key and left for her old home town.

She drove way above the speed limit to get back home. Having a smile and jittery of a five year old, she whooped in the air and drove faster. Arriving at 5pm at her old home town, Audra went to the lab, got out of the car and ran inside. There she was in the middle of the room surrounded by people. She twirled around in circle and was stared at by people in the room. She ignored them and went out to find the head honcho. She found him in the room with her invention. "Hello Mr. Pische," she nervously said. He turned around by the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Welcome back, Audra," he said. She nodded and went up closer to him. He put an arm around her and marveled at her creation. "You know this was the best week for me," he said. Audra looked up at him and wondered what he meant by that so she waited for him to continue. "Have you ever felt like no one really appreciates you?" Audra said nothing. "Well, I did. People say the world be destroyed by unknown forces but we still can't conclude that logic as of late." Audra was getting confused by this man. He wasn't making any sense at all. "This is a blessing, Audra. And now you are here to see it in a new way."

Audra stepped back from the man. "W-what do you mean by that?" she asked. He laughed evilly and said, "The world needed a change Audra. And it will get that when I kill all the children on this beautiful planet of ours." Audra ran and ran until she was not in the lab anymore. But she was captured by the hoodies. She struggled from the grasp but to no avail. "Let go of me," she screamed. "They can't do that without my say so," said Josh. He walked towards Audra and grabbed hold of her chin gently. "Darling, I would love to keep you but you also must go," he put. He let go of her and walked away laughing.

**Audra's POV:**

Feeling defeated for the first time in my life is absurd. How could I lose to him? Of course he is hot and smart and good looking but I have brains and I use them for their purpose. So why am I stuck in this place? I came here for a way to escape from this tragedy and live like I used to but that is not the case. I'm smart and intelligent so enough of this crap let's get out of here.

**End of POV**

For being Audra, she defeated the hoodies very easily. With a rock, if you must know. They do come in handy you know. She went to find her ex-hero and found him at the square. ", squirm you little nobodies. You will be the death of us all," yelled Josh the famous Scientists. Audra came out and saw her favorite scientist in the world. Josh Pische. "Why is he here? Is he the one controlling the hoodies?" she wondered. "Ha, you puny little teenagers how does it feel now? You think you're so high and mighty, but in reality you're not?" he screamed up to the heavens. Audra looked up at her hero with respect but also with disgust. She grabbed a rock and threw at him. But instead it hit the controls and it blew up.

"Nooooooooo," said Josh. He ran away and the town was in shambles. Audra looked around and there was no one. She was on her own. A smile crept up to her face and she went her merrily way back home.

**Back in the year of 3034…..**

It seems like you haven't been interested in the time of the future. This is the future that we will have. Either you want it or not. I'm still the last human in my home town, Comino Staff. I try not to travel very much just in case if the Hoodies are still out there. I know I destroyed them all but I'm being very cautious. I do sell my inventions to other countries and states to feed and clothe myself during the seasons. I'm in a certain age that no human being has ever stretched in the age group. I must go now. The time for me is out of proportion and I need to create another invention for the new generation and the next generation.

**Chapter 6: Epilogue **

Audra's story went worldwide after the incident. Everyone believes her story is a myth and she still lives in her home town. But no one knows for sure. During her travels to other states, she adopted four twin brothers and daughters. Taught them everything she knew until her death. She died at the age of 3016. Audra's legacy continued to spread over the years.

**Ulquiorra finished reading the story. He read it again and again and again until the midnight. He looked over at his 'charge' sleeping on the couch. He placed the story back on the desk and walked over to Orihime's sleeping form. he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Ulquiorra crawled next to her and fell asleep and dreamed about them.**

**AN:/ I hope this makes up for deleting this chapter. I feel so stupid for not noticing it was deleted. Sorry about that. I hope you forgive me. Review please.**


	19. Message for readers

**AN:/ Alma thank you for telling me that. im so sorry that i confused. i wont do that again. that chapter was a return chapter. i deleted it when it was chapter five last time. i didnt meen to but it happened. if something else is confusing to you dotn hestitate to review and tell me. i like honesty and it helps me know that i need to try to do better.**

**this goes for you too readers. tell me that is what the review button is for. i want you to be honest and give me critiques and say hwat it is missing in a sentence that i mightve missed. i shouldve said this in hte beginning when i posted my story. i dont want attitude, no name calling, dont say this story is stupid, dont say this story is a bad idea and dont EVER call me baka. its rude and unproffesional. i worked hard to get where i am and im not having no one put my writing confidence down to a nimble. if you dont like reading this story, simple, dont read it. also dont say mean things about the beta reader. she was only trying to help and i asked her to be my beta reader cos i talk to her a lot on this site and others as well so i can get know them and depend on what they say to me about what i need to work on.**

**for those you have problems saying nice things and good feedback. get a grip and leave. we dont want people like you telling us that our wok stinks. we work hard on our stories, art, or whatever other thing we do and try doing it in our busy schedule. if you dont like what you see then SHUT THE HELL UP AND KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELVES. make your own site where you can do that but dont put it on here or on any other website. we aer tired and fed up. we have school, work, lives, family, friends and other things on our minds. mines is being a senior and getting in the right college, do the ACT again, scholarships, tests, hw and exams so dont giev me attitude you bitches. also this story is a CROSSOVER YOU BITCH SO SHUT UP.**

**sorry for those who dont do that. im not made at you. i just got a message yesterday and it angered me so bad that i needed to let it out. i hope you guys understand that i do need honesty and good feedback. i dont want this story to die and im not going to let it. i love you guys and keep writing and drawing. you can review this if your reading it. have a nice day everyone.**


	20. Chapter 17: Disease

**oh my gosh he is a lil heartless bastard like when is he getting nicer-Beautiful-Lair**

**Chapter Fifteen: Disease**

It was morning, well, you can't really tell if its morning in space, but it was morning. Casnistav was gently woken up by Ukitake who wore a worried expression.

"What is it?" Casnistav groaned out, tightening his hold on Anataliz.

"Um, blood is coming out of her mouth and nose," Ukitake said.

Casnistav sat up and pulled Anataliz up to see the blood trailing down her cheek to her chin. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief; wiping the blood from her face gently with care.

"The illness is back," he thought.

He set her down on the floor and he stood up, walked up to the door and knocked.

Uncle Raditz answered, "Good morning how is everything?"

"Anataliz's illness came back. Do you have any of my father's medicine on hand?" Casnistav urgently asked.

Raditz nodded grimly and left to get the medicine. (AN:/ Anataliz illness is just like Ukitake but different. Her illness will be explained in the future chapters ;).  
Before Raditz came with the medicine Casnistav and Anataliz were taken away by the scientists for their experimenting. Casnistav left a message for him with Ishida. Which he recited to Raditz came with medicine.

_Uncle Raditz The scientists have taken us to our experiment session in the labatory. I don't know how long we will be there this time. Hoping Anataliz survives. Leave the medicine with the earth aliens and we'll see you soon._  
_Casnistav._

Casnistav and Anataliz were shoved back into the room by one of the guards. The cell door closed with a slam. Casnistav sat up and dusted off the dirt particles while Anataliz was coughing profusely and gallons of blood were spewing out of her mouth.

"Stop that racket already. You're not going to die," Casnistav said.

Anataliz glared at him and said with venom in her words, "Shut you egotistic boy. You don't have to deal with this coughing ** anyways. Stay out of it and leave me alone."

"If you weren't being the damsel then I would've left you alone to those dogs out there like you're a piece of meat hanging on a wire," he half yelled.

"Glad to know that you still think of me like that still," Anataliz sadly smiled.

Casnistav sighed and mumbled, "That is all you're going to be in my eyes nothing but leftovers by some desperate guys on the street."

Anataliz was silent and stared at him with shock. She fired a mega blast at him. The blast seared his shoulder and he hissed in pain. He turned to look at her with anger.

"Do that again and see what happens," he seethed. She didn't but instead coughed again.

Casnistav looked at her with disgust but deep down in his heart he just wanted to take Anataliz in his arms and hold her but he couldn't give her or himself that pleasure. He still hadn't forgiven her all those years back. He turned away from her and walked to the other side of the cell ignoring her coughs, her spasms and her groans of pain.

The aliens watched what transpired but they were confused. (I know I am). Wasn't Casnistav so caring and gentle towards her? Why did he do that? Yoruichi came over to Anataliz and gave her the medicine that Raditz dropped off. She took it and fell asleep in desperation. Yoruichi could tell that the girl was sad and upset with what Casnistav said to her. No one not even her deserved that. She pulled Anataliz on Isshin's lap and watched in the corner of her eyes to see how Casnistav would react.

Casnistav saw what that alien women did and he wasn't happy. Sure, it seemed like he didn't care at all but he really did.

"How dare that woman put Anataliz on that man's lap? She has no right to do that," he thought. Casnistav mused over his thoughts of Anataliz. The girl he supposedly cares about. He sighed and laid down on the floor and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"I've had enough of all this crap. I wish she just die and never come back," he thought before he went into dreamland to dream about her.


	21. I'M BACK EVRYBODY

**hey guys. long time no see. sorry if i haven't been updating for awhile but i had stuff to take care of. but im back and better then ever. **

**there is good news and mostly good news and awesome good news. good news is that there are two chapters on the way and will be up next week or so. mostly good news is that i'm going to audition for a dance for my choirs pop concert on friday and if i'm in my updates are going to be slower but i have to check the schedule for the dance just in case. awesome good news is that after this story is finished im going to edit it. i read it today( instead of doing my homework) to see where i left off and i saw alot of missing words that wouldve been easy to fix so i've decided to edit and leave it be so i can start on two more stories. 1 is a redo and the other is kind of but not really based of melody of melancholy which i got permission from gabrialmanga to do but i have to change the script a but more and 2 other stories that deals with the sequel of a differnet lofe of orihime and ulquiorra and the other is dealing with all of the huecho mundo gang going on a cruise to brazil, rio. yes, i did watch rio and i liked it after i said some comments on it. so be prepared for my return everybody.**


	22. Chapter 18: No Medicine

**Chapter Sixteen: No Medicine**

Waking up from his dream, Casnistav got up, stretched out his tiring limbs and looked over to Anataliz. She was still sound asleep on Isshins' lap. Casnistav was still fuming over the fact that Anataliz was getting cozy with the strange earthlings.

"She must still think of me being a total ass yesterday," he thought sadly. He sighed and waited for his uncles to come with breakfast and medicine.

"Morning, my little kiddies," Napa said cheerfully. A tiny smile crept up on Casnistav's face by his uncle's playfulness.

"Morning uncle," he said. Napa set the plates of food in front of everyone's sleeping forms. Starrk and Yammi woke up from the smell of the wonderful food, they both chowed down with hast. Starrk finished his first and went back to sleep. Yammi who was just slurping his food with gusto, burped and boomed,

" This food is way better then consuming souls and eating hollows."

Laughing his ass off at his dry inside joke, Napa gently lifted Anataliz from Isshins' lap (much to Casnistav's relief) and carried her, like you would a baby if you were burping them, and rubbed her back softly to wake her. Groaning with protest, Anataliz grouchily wakened up. Rubbing her eyes she lifted her head and tiredly looked around.

"Morning sleepyhead," Napa chuckled.

"Hmm," she moaned.

Napa set her down on the floor and she crawled over to Unohana, who had woken up a few minutes ago, who feed her, gave her pill and was taken to her experimental session; followed by a happy/ pleased Casnistav.

Sorry to say this but Anataliz has a secret. After every morning, noon and night she would pretend to take her medicine like a good girl but she spits them out when no one is looking because of this her illness is getting worse by the second. no one seemed to notice her doing it. ( That is an actress right there). Days would become weeks, weeks became months and months became 1 year and two months. Casnistav and Anataliz still have one of their spats every now and again, the shinigamis, espadas, and Chad and Ishida were becoming lazy, depressed, annoyed, and little overweight. ( Sorry guys. the hot and sexy people lost their charms and looks :)

"I'm hungry," whined Ichigo and Ishida. Anataliz was snoozing peacefully on Raditz lap while Casnistav and Napa was mixing up some chemicals and puting them in the scientists bathroom products.

"I'm thirsty," Rukia croaked.

"I'm bored," Rangiku yawned. Every one started complaining how bored, tired, thirsty, hungry, fat and 'I want out' it was getting on Raditz's nerves. Napa and Casnistav already left leaving him all by himself with a sleeping girl and agitated prisoners.

"Why'd they leave me here?" he whispered.

**MEANWHILE...**

Napa and Casnistav were silently creeping into the scientists sleeping quarters. Trying as they might to not make any noise by stepping on squeaky objects on the floor.

"Casnistav, take this to the bathroom and remember don't make a peep," Napa whispered. Casnistav nodded and tip-toed to the bathroom, placed the cleaning products in the shower and tip-toed out the room along with Napa. They were a few feet away form the room until they started to laugh.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Napa said "They're going to be so mad." They both laughed all the way back to the cell.

Napa opened the cell door and his jaw dropped. All the prisoners (except Anataliz and Starrk who were still asleep) was tied up and gagged.

"What happened here?" Casnistav asked.

"They were complaining to much and got on my nerves so i tied and gagged them up like pigs," nonchalantly explained Raditz. Napa mentally made note to never leave Raditz alone with prisoners again. Casnistav began untying and ungagging the prisoners.

"Earthlings are confusing. i really don't understand them," Casnistav wondered. H went to sleep after releasing.

The next morning, Casnistav, Anataliz, Raditz and Napa all were waiting in the scientists lab for routine torment. When the scientists finally came, Napa and Casnistav silently chuckled, Raditz had his mouth opened from the complete shock. Anataliz had awoken from her slumber to see rainbow colored beings coming towards her with gleaming eyes. She went berserk and attacked them. Raditz, Casnistav and Napa laughed like crazy while watching Anataliz beat up the scientists.

"Anataliz *laughs* stop," Raditz said. He grabbed hold of her waist and laughed again. Casnistav was rolling on the floor gasping for air and Napa leaned against the wall still laughing. The scientists left crying to their rooms from the humiliation.

"How long has it been since I've laughed liked this?" Casnistav asked mostly to himself.

"Some *wet cough* years. *cough* Since you were in your younger *cough* years," Anataliz said in his mind. Casnistav really didn't like it when Anataliz barges in his mind without permission (some of the time) but he forgot all about that when he listened to Anataliz cough getting worse. He went over to her and seen that she had become more pale then usual.

"Anataliz have you been taking you medicine like your suppose too?" he asked. She didn't say anything but she did turn her head away from him.

"Anataliz i'm not playing. Your doing it again aren't you? Will you ever change? This happens every time. Damn it Anataliz, why won't you just listen to orders when it comes to your health? You could die from this illness," he screamed.

She looked up at him with defiant eyes and said, " So what. Mister high and mighty. You wouldn't care anyways."

Casnistav sighed and walked away from her. Napa carried Anataliz to the infirmary just to find out that they ran out of medicine.

**AN/: HELLO EVERYBODY. I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL SPOIL ONE THING FOR YOU. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY ARE LEAVING FROM FRIEZA'S CLUTCHES BUT WITH A PRICE. YOUR GOING TO GET VERY ANGRY WITH ME LATER. OH, FOR THOSE WHO LIKE WHITNEY HOUSTON, SHE DIED TODAY. I'M GOING TO MISS HER.**


	23. Chapter 19: Big Bang

**AN:/ Frieza is bolded**

**Thoughts are in italics**

**The rest is in normal font**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Big Bang**

"What do you mean all the medicine is gone?" yelled Raditz. The doctor alien shivered from fear of Raditz anger.

"Wwwweeee wwwwweeeeerrrrrreeeee ooooooooouuuuuttt of the medicine jjjjjjjjjuuuuuusssssttttt yesterday," stuttered the doctor. Raditz sighed and looked at Anataliz cowering in pain.

_"We need to do something,"_ he thought _"Where is Napa and Casnistav when need them."_

Casnistav was in the doctor's ER getting prepped for doing surgery on Anataliz. Napa just watched him with a worry toned face. Watching his nephew doing what the doctor, who is in the other room, should be doing. Casnistav started cleaning and putting all the sharp objects on the table; looked at his preparations and left to get Anataliz from Raditz to get started. Napa smiled sadly and followed him out. Casnistav took Anataliz from Raditz arms, went back to the ER, the closed the door behind him and began to work.

Few hours went by the surgery was almost done. Napa was reading "Miss Alien' magazine, Raditz was sleeping while holding the doctor. The finally opened and Casnistav sighed in fatigue.

"I'm finished," he said " Anataliz is asleep and I need to sit down somewhere."

He walked over to the sleeping Raditz and collapsed on his lap; which woke Raditz up but he went back to sleep like nothing happened. The doctor tried to get out of Captain Raditz death grip of an arm but the doctor's arms were to flimsy to remove the big buff arms of Raditz off his person. Without any positive effort the doctor stopped trying exasperated. Casnistav stared up at the ceiling thinking of a solution to their dilemma.

_"The disease is dealt with but it wont be long until it comes back,"_ he thought _"We need to make the medicine from scratch but for us to do that we need to find a planet that grows all the remedies needed for it. Yet, for that to happen I need Frieza's permission to do so."_ Casnistav sighed scratch his head. He could hear Anataliz soft breathing coming from the other room. He calmly listened and thought more on the dilemma at hand.

"Uncle Napa, can you take me to Frieza's command room?" he asked dreadfully. Napa nodded, he put his magazine down and motioned his nephew to follow him. Since Frieza's command room was on the other side of ship so it took them some time to get over there. When they got to the commanding room, Napa straigthened Casnistav up to be more presentable and knocked on the door.

**"WHO IS IT?"** boomed Frieza.

"It is I, Capt. Napa, Napa automatically answered.

**"Come in come in," **ordered Frieza. Napa opened the door and went inside with Casnistav right behind him.

**"What do you want?" **Frieza asked. Napa gently shoved Casnistav towards the Ruler of Galaxies.

"The prisoner wants to talk to you," explained Napa.

**"Really? Well, speak boy and state your business." **

Casnistav took a deep breath and said, "Your kinglyness, your infirmary is out of medicine for my colleague and I was hoping that you would be kind enough to let us go to a planet that might have what we need to make it?"

Silence is crucial. Frieza just stared at Casnistav like he grew two heads and asked him for a higher position in his army of minions. He waited for Frieza to say anything to utter a sound but nothing came.

**"Why will I get in return if I do this?"** Frieza asked finally destroying the silence completely.

"I will not join your army but I will tell you a secret that has been in our lineage for generations," Casnistav bartered. Knowing Frieza, that piqued up his curiosity and his assumptions that the Super Sayains were keeping something locked up behind marvelous doors.

**"Alright, we will land on the nearest planet that has everything that you require and make your friend well. But you must keep you word and tell me that secret,"** Frieza demanded.

"I will but you also need to keep your end and don't do something that will end you forever," Casnistav replied.

**"Deal,"** Frieza said and held his hand out in front of him.

"Deal," Casnistav echoed and placed his hand in Frieza's and they both shooked on it.

* * *

True to his word, Frieza ship landed on the nearest planet that they could find on their radar. Anataliz was awake and was sitting on the floor of the prison cell looking up at earthlings, her uncles and Casnistav getting ready to leave. She looked at each one of the earthlings faces to see happiness and joy to get out of ship and get some fresh air, even though they're in space. She heard Isshin humming a hearty tune and watched how Ichigo would hit him on head with his sword hilt. Watching Isshin try to kill his son it kind of reminded her about how she grew up with parents that really didn't care a warps ass about her. Her eyes saddened and looked at the floor in shame and tears spilling out on the floor.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Casnistav asked. They nodded and started to leave the cell.

Casnistav was the last one to leave when Anataliz whimpered, "Don't go, don't leave me." Casnistav turned to look at her with serious eyes.

"We won't be long. We'll be back before you know it," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Promise you'll come back?" Anataliz sniffed. She looked up and stared at him with reddened eyes. Casnistav's heart constricted a bit from seeing that face but he stood firm against it. He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger.

He looked deeply in her fiery red eyes and replied with serenity, "I promise." With that he left, leaving Anataliz alone in a prison cell alone holding on to words that he will not be able to keep.

Stepping on solid ground for the first time in one year and two months, Casnistav saw what he missed very much in his life. Tress, flowers and animals (that would look weird to us) and smiled with being somewhere away from that madman. Getting back into why they were here in the first place, Casnistav motioned the earthlings to come over to where he and his uncles were. It took awhile but with a few threats they mumbledly came.

"Okay this is not some vacation. This is a mission to get ingredients for Anataliz's medicine. I ripped up some pictures of the plants that are needed from a book in the doctor's office. Find them and come back here in 2 hours," he commanded. He separated them in six groups and set off to find the planets.

**MEANWHILE WITH ANATALIZ...**

Ever since the earthlings, her uncles and Casnistav left, she just sat there waiting for them to return from their expedition.

"I hate being alone," she whispered. Looking around searching for something to occupy her mind, the cell door opened and Frieza came in with two soldiers from the GENYU FORCE.

**"Hi there Anataliz. Don't mind us we are only here for a little entertainment. Boys, do some damage," **Frieza ordered. Bowing to their leader, they came towards Anataliz and started beating her up like a dog. The pain was unbearable for her to take without her powers the only thing that she could do was scream from the pain. After the beating was over, Anataliz world went black. She couldn't hear Frieza chuckle or the door closing or hear the fire crackling inside the ship.

**BACK WITH THE GROUP**

Already have found half of the plants for the medicine, Casnistav started to walk back to the rendezvous point that he told everyone to go when they had finished.

_"I hope those stupid earthlings haven't lost their way,"_ he thought. Sighing he continued walking. Glancing around his surroundings Casnistav wished Anataliz was with him enjoying the scenery.

_"But she's not." _Feeling a little guilty leaving her on the ship by herself, Casnistav couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them. Losing himself in his own thoughts he didn't see the earthlings coming from behind or that his uncles was right next to him until Raditz gave him a noggie.

"What's with that face?" Raditz asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff," Casnistav answered.

They walked in silence for awhile until they saw the ship but something was wrong and Casnistav could feel it in his gut. Taking a few more steps closer the ship exploded.

Remembering that Anataliz was in there Casnistav screamed, "ANATALIZ" that was heard all the way to earth where two Super Sayains could hear.

**AN:/ This was long i think. I hope you guys like this chapter and hurry up and review. I want to know what your thinking. **


	24. Chapter 20: Reality

**Chapter eighteen: Reality**

Casnistav ran towards the burning ship with dread and was praying that Anataliz was okay. He started removing bits and pieces of the ship trying to find her.

"No, no, no. You can't leave me," he said hastily. Napa and Raditz watched him in his panic state trying to find his best friend. The earthlings bowed their heads in respect of the dead.

**Meanwhile **

On earth, Goku was meditating when Vegeta arrived with a spacecraft and a smug look on his face. Vegeta walked towards Goku and sat down. "Kakarot, have you found them yet?" "Almost," said Goku. Nodding with a grunt Vegeta waited for him. While waiting Vegeta looked around seeing that they were the only ones outside. Chichi isn't outside doing the laundry, Gohan isn't flying out of the house to get to school and that little monkey child isn't screaming and running around the yard like always. Vegeta closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. Listening to the wind rustling the leaves, the shutters on the house flapping uncontrollably and the wind chimes that were hanging from the ceiling on the porch chiming. Trying to find his inner world, Vegeta relaxed and dissipate his anxieties to get comfortable unlocking door that hid a part himself. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors to his worse enemy, himself and powers that he can't control yet. Feeling vulnerable and insecure, Vegeta left his inner world and he opened his eyes to see Goku looking at him with worry but determination.

"You found them?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded. They both got up and went into house to get materials for the trip. Having everything that were needed they went out to the ship and flew away, in the new craft that Bulma made for space travel but faster, into the sky. **(AN/ the space craft is high powered and it will get them to where they are supposed to go faster. So they might be where Casnistav and the others are in about an hour.)** So they traveled for an hour but their food rations became anon because of Goku and his stomach. Vegeta was driving and he was pissed.

"How can that idiot eat all that food in that way in a timely matter?" he thought. he diverted his eyes to Goku who was smiling from a full stomach of delicious food and not one speck was left. Vegeta quickly stared back to the empty space in front of him and started saying very rude comments.

"This is the planet that I felt all the energy from that explosive," Goku stated. Vegeta nodded and full throttled over to the planet. Looking around for some life on the planet.

"Is that smoke over there?" Vegeta asked Kakarot.

"Yeah it is. Lets check it out and see what's going on," said Goku. Vegeta went towards the smoke and when they got there they saw a big group of earthlings, two Super Sayians and a kid on a pile of burning metal. Turning and tapping switches to prepare to land on the planet and see what these beings are doing on this planet.

**Back with Casnistav**

****Still grabbing and tossing debris away, Casnistav kept calling for Anataliz waiting for her yell or murmurer 'I'm here' but none came only the sound of him panting and the metal making groaning noises from his weight. Raditz and Napa watched him removing things in a hasty manner. They hoped that Casnistav would find her in rubble but deep down in their hearts they knew she was gone and they knew deep down in Casnistav's heart that she was gone but he was being to overwhelmed with emotion to realize it. Napa looked over to the earthlings to see their heads down and he was wondering why they were doing that for.

"Must be part of their beliefs," he thought. He looked over to Raditz frowning sad face and turned back to Casnistav understandable behavior. The earthlings lifted their heads and watched with sadness knowing how it felt by losing someone. Well, Hueco Mundo was thinking about their companions and so was some of the Soul Society but the rest was thinking about family members they lost, Tatsuki was thinking about Orihime and Ulquiorra but the four idiots were thinking about their lost love ones but not about the most lovable and the important person in their life.

Raditz looked up at the sky hoping to see the sun but instead he sees a spacecraft slowly descending to the ground and out came his brother Kakarot and his former general Vegeta.

"What you doing here?" he asked. Goku stared at his brother with curiosity and anger and Vegeta ignored him and looked at the boy on the pile of metal rubble.

"Is that Casnistav on that pile?" asked Vegeta. Napa nodded and Vegeta wondered what happened but the look that Napa was giving him said 'i'll tell you later.' Vegeta accepted that and pointed to Casnistav.

"Get him down from there and everyone get in the ship, now," Vegeta commanded.

"Casnistav its time to go," said Napa.

"No not until I find her," Casnistav yelled.

"We have to go now. Anataliz...is gone," Napa sadly said. Casnistav turned to Napa and with a shocking look and he returned to his rummaging Napa sighed. He walked over to the pile of metal, grabbed his nephew by the tail of his shirt and carried him over his shoulder to the ship with Casnistav kicking and punching him on his back. Vegeta closed the door of the ship and made sure that everyone was on. Earthlings. Check. Kakarot. Check. Two Super Sayians officers. Check. Casnistav. Check. Vegeta started up the spacecraft and set off to earth.

**(AN/I'm not going to write down the trip back but i will tell that Casnistav whines and always opening the door of the ship got on Vegeta's nerves and Casnistav is saying hello to the unconscious monster and Goku is dealing with a stomachache from all the food that he ate. I'm good.)**

It was now night time on earth, thanks to Casnistav repeatedly opening the door, and Casnistav was still unconscious. Raditz had to carry him inside the house. he placed him gently on the couch and covered him with a cover.

"Lets get some rest and talk in the morning about this. I'm really tired," said Vegeta. Raditz nodded and Vegeta left for home. The earthlings and the others picked out a room in that small house with Goku's permission. Finally having a bed to sleep on after a year and a couple months everyone collapsed on them and fell into a deep sleep. Morning came and Vegeta was in the kitchen with Goku, Raditz, Napa and the rest of the people while Casnistav was still asleep on the couch. Everything was quiet and it felt like a business meeting. Imagine Vegeta being the head honcho while the rest is his army of brokers and salesmen. **(Haaahahahahahahahahah that would be cool though but i'm getting off topic).**

"So tell us what happened and where is Anataliz?" asked Goku and Vegeta. Napa looked down on the table with utter disappointment at himself for not being able to protect her. Before anyone could say anything a sleepy Casnistav came in asking, "Did Anataliz come back for the store with my tea yet?" Everyone was silent and he took that as a 'no' and he left to sit on the couch again staring at the front door waiting for her to come back. Raditz stared at Vegeta and told him the whole story with hesitation and regret.

It was midnight when Raditz was finished explaining what had happen. Vegeta and Goku was shocked about the story and sad that Anataliz was gone. it was five minutes when Casnistav came in with tears in his eyes. Vegeta raised up from his sit halfway.

"Anataliz she's...she's not coming back is she? She's gone isn't she?" Casnistav asked. Vegeta nodded and Casnistav started to cry from the realization of losing his best friend. Goku ran over to him and rocked him while he cried.

**AN/ Sorry it took me so long to give you guys another chapter but i was dealing with school, prom, exams and resting from all the crap. I hope you guys like this and press the new review button which shocked me when I saw it. **


	25. Chapter 21: Chichi

**AN:/I'm back again. I am going to try to update this every other day. **

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Chichi**

It was six in the morning when Chichi came home with bags in her arms. She creeped in the house, through the living room, up the stairs, to her room, putting the bags in the closet and climbed into the bed . She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. The alarm clock went off and she turned it off.

"Goku, its time to wake up," Chichi said cheerfully.

"Goku did you hear me?" Chichi asked. She turned to see Goku isn't on his side of the bed. Chichi stormed out of her room and she saw Grimmjow coming out of the guests room, without a shirt on. She blushed, went into the closet, grabbed a broom and charged at him and started hitting him with broom.

"Hhey, what are you doing, you crazy chick?" yelled Grimmjow while protecting himself from the broom.

"What you doing in my house you thief, you burglar, you rapists, you killer," Chichi screamed.

**Downstairs**

****Goku was sleeping on the couch with Casnistav sleeping right next to him. It was peaceful and quiet until Goku heard his wife yelling at someone. He sighed with exasperation, he got out off the couch and went upstairs to see his wife hitting the blue haired guy with her favorite broom. Goku walked over to his wife and Grimmjow, he grabbed the broom from Chichi and pulled her to their bedroom. Grimmjow went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Some of the Shinigamis came downstairs and sat in the kitchen table and the rest of the Shinigamis and Espadas came down and stood in the opening of the kitchen. Grimmy could hear Goku trying to talk to his yelling wife about what is going on. Then he heard a door slam, stomping feet and a scream in the living room.

"GOKUUUUUU, why is there a little kid sleeping on my couch and lots of these people in my kitchen?" Chichi yelled. Goku teleported to the living room and tried to calm Chichi down.

"Chichi be quiet, my nephew is trying to sleep and these are our guest show them some respect. I'll tell you what's going on in time but first calm down," Goku said. Chichi was breathing heavily but she exploded again and Vegeta came in and covered his ears. He left the room and went onto the kitchen to get some food.

"How long has this been going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Since this morning," Aizen said.

"Really?" he asked. Aizen nodded.

"Breakfast is hot and ready," Grimmjow announced.

"Finally, so what is this," Nnoitra said.

"You have here is raisin and cinnamon muffins, apple butter, waffles, pancakes, sausages, bacon, biscuits and gravy, eggs, eggs Benedict and homemade jelly," Grimmjow said with pride "so dig in and enjoy." He didn't have to say it twice. Everyone digged in and Casnistav came in rubbing his eyes. Vegeta picked him up and put him on his lap. Grimmjow gave him a plate and he started eating.

"Who is that ugly lady yelling and screaming at uncle Kakarot?" Casnistav asked.

"That is your aunt Chichi," Vegeta said, "she's in shock."

"Okay but does she have to be that loud?" Casnistav asked.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

"If they're staying here then I want a bigger house by tomorrow," Chichi ordered.

"How in the dragonballs am I going to get a bigger house by tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"I don't know how but you better fin one and quick," Chichi said. She left the room and went inside the kitchen, looked at the guest with disgust, grabbed a banana and left.

"I don't see what her problem is when she went to Fuji without telling uncle Kakarot," Casnistav said. Goku heard that and ran upstairs to his room and saw Chichi getting bags out of the closet.

"You went to Fuji," Goku asked bewildered. Chichi turned to him and dropped the bags and smiled nervously.

**AN/ Sorry it took me so long to give you guys another chapter but i was dealing with graduation, open house, finding a job and getting ready for college next month. I hope you guys like this and review. **


	26. Chapter 22: Memories

**AN:/Okay, so i took 3.5 mile walk this morning with my mom, slept on the floor in my room for a half hour, was woken up by my mom, fried up some green tomatoes, watched an hour of tv with my little (giant) brother and i went to take a nap. Now im fully rested and i can write so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Memories**

Goku and Chichi's argument lasted for three hours until Chichi threw Goku out the window in their bedroom. She came downstairs in a frenzy, went in the kitchen, kicked everyone out of there, even a sleeping Starrk, and yelled," If you don't come back with success of finding me a new big house then you can forget of coming back in this house, Goku and that goes for the rest of ya."

She slammed the door hard in their faces. Goku just sighed and got up from the ground. He dusted himself off and looked around to see if everyone was alright. Halibel and Lilynette was trying to wake up Starrk, Aizen, Gin and Tousen was giving Yammi a hand, Szayel was talking to Grimmjow about the breakfast and how much sodium it had, Nnoitra was making fun of Torshiro about his height, Rangiku was complaining about her aching back, Kenpachi was looking for his Lt. and the other shinigamis were talking about how they were going to find a big house for the crazy women. Goku glanced over to Vegeta and Casnistav was now talking to Napa and Raditz.

"Well, we better get going on finding a bigger house or we won't have a place to sleep for awhile and we might have to stay with Bulma and Vegeta," Goku announced.

"WAIT, YOUR NOT STAYING AT MY HOUSE KAKAROT. HELL WILL NEED TO BE FROZEN OVER BEFORE I LET YOU IN MY HOUSE," Vegeta yelled.

"I'm just kidding Vegeta. In case we can't find a house we'll stay at a hotel 'til we can," Goku innocently laughed. Vegeta humphed and started walking away from everybody.

"We better get started," Goku said, "Come on." Raditz grabbed hold of Casnistav's hand and followed his younger brother, the earthlings and Napa. Casnistav was still not getting used to not having Anataliz near him; especial this morning. He woke up wishing that Anataliz was sleeping right next to him on the couch but she wasn't. Goku was there snoring up a storm and Casnistav couldn't get to sleep because of it and the disappointment that Anataliz is really gone and it was his fault. With his head down Casnistav was deep in his depression over her death and all forgotten about finding a house. Looking at the ground he remembered when they first met each other and it brought a smile to his face.

**FLASHBACK**

****_"Son wake up its time for combat school," said his father Dr. Mufasa. Little Casnistav woke up, yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes._

_"Okay father I'm up," Casnistav yawned. He got out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. He grabbed a no sleeved blue and black shirt with some black shorts. He ran out of his room and in the kitchen to see a plate full of sausage, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. Casnistav sat down and started eating his food that his father made for him._

_"I'm going to have a client later on today so I want your help me," said Dr. Mufasa._

_"Okay father," Casnistav happily replied. He ate his food and left the house to the combat school. Going into the classroom and to his seat, Casnistav waited for his friends to come. _

_"Hey Casnistav," said Marko._

_"Hey Marko," replied Casnistav waving to his friend. Marko came over and started talking about his weekend and what his family did together. Casnistav listened to him and started talking about what he did with his father. The class started and the instructor came in with a happy menacing face and someone was behind him. _

_"Hello my little warriors, today we have a new soldier joining us today so I want you all to welcome her," said the instructor. The little girl was looking from behind the instructor and waved shyly. _

_"Introduce yourself little one," he ordered._

_"Hello, my name is Anataliz," she said._

_"Anataliz you can sit down next to Casnistav," said the instructor, "Casnistav raise your hand would ya." Anataliz nodded and walked towards Casnistav's raised hand._

_"Hello my name is Casnistav its nice to you," he introduced. Anataliz smiled at him._

**FLASHBACK END**_  
_

****"It seems like we're sleeping in a hotel room tonight guys," said Goku. Casnistav gotten out of his memory lane and looked around. They were in front of a hotel. Uncle Vegeta left earlier and Napa was at a food cart getting food. Casnistav lets go of Raditz's hand and walked up to Goku. He tugged on his pants to get his attention. Goku looked down at Casnistav.

"What is it buddy?" Goku asked.

"Why don't you just build a bigger house for that crazy lady?" Casnistav said. Goku looked at him and thought of it for a bit.

"It will save you more money if you do," Casnistav bartered.

**AN/ I couldn't decide what name to give Casnistav's father and his friend and I had to ask my brother and he gave me Dfree. I hope you guys like this and review. **


	27. Chapter 23: A Happy Aunty

**AN:/Okay, so i took 3.5 mile walk this morning with my mom, slept on the floor in my room for a half hour, was woken up by my mom, fried up some green tomatoes, watched an hour of tv with my little (giant) brother and i went to take a nap. Now im fully rested and i can write so enjoy.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ( from last chapter)**

_"Son wake up its time for combat school," said his father Dr. Mufasa. Little Casnistav woke up, yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes._

_"Okay father I'm up," Casnistav yawned. He got out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. He grabbed a no sleeved blue and black shirt with some black shorts. He ran out of his room and in the kitchen to see a plate full of sausage, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. Casnistav sat down and started eating his food that his father made for him._

_"I'm going to have a client later on today so I want your help me," said Dr. Mufasa._

_"Okay father," Casnistav happily replied. He ate his food and left the house to the combat school. Going into the classroom and to his seat, Casnistav waited for his friends to come._

_"Hey Casnistav," said Marko._

_"Hey Marko," replied Casnistav waving to his friend. Marko came over and started talking about his weekend and what his family did together. Casnistav listened to him and started talking about what he did with his father. The class started and the instructor came in with a happy menacing face and someone was behind him._

_"Hello my little warriors, today we have a new soldier joining us today so I want you all to welcome her," said the instructor. The little girl was looking from behind the instructor and waved shyly._

_"Introduce yourself little one," he ordered._

_"Hello, my name is Anataliz," she said._

_"Anataliz you can sit down next to Casnistav," said the instructor, "Casnistav raise your hand would ya." Anataliz nodded and walked towards Casnistav's raised hand._

_"Hello my name is Casnistav its nice to you," he introduced. Anataliz smiled at him._

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one: A Happy Aunty**

Goku was driving to the hardware store with Raditz to get more wood, nails, windows, hammers, saws and other stuff so they could build a bigger house for Chichi, who left with Bulma to Africa. Napa and Vegeta was left behind, with the earthlings and a toddler Casnistav, to get everything out and destroying the old house. Casnistav could only carry out smaller objects out of the house. Napa wouldn't have him carry anything heavy or help build the new house. Everything was cleared out of the house and it was time to smash it.

"Its time to destroy the house," Napa sighed, "Casnistav you don't need to help us with this. Just go somewhere where you can be away from getting hurt." Casnistav sadly nodded and went not that far away from the house. He sat down under a tree and watched his uncle and the earthlings demolishing the small building.

"I want to help too," Casnistav whined, "if Anataliz was here she would..." Sighing, he looked up at the peaceful sky.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was the end of combat school and Casnistav made a new friend. He and Anataliz was walking home together talking about what is up with their teacher. They arrived at Casnistav's house. _

_"Father, I'm home and I bought a friend," Casnistav yelled. Dr. Mufasa came out of the back of the house to welcome his son when he saw Casnistav had someone with him._

_"Ah, hello there son," he smiled._

_"Father I would like you to meet Anataliz," Casnistav introduced, "she is the new student at the school."_

_"Its nice to see you again Anataliz and your right on time," said Dr. Mufasa._

_"Hi Dr. Mufasa," Anataliz said. Casnistav looked between his father and his new friend with confusion._

_"Father you know her?" asked Casnistav. _

_Dr. Mufasa smiled at his son, "Yes I do. I delivered her." Casnistav mouthed 'oh' and put his and Anataliz bags in his bedroom. Dr. Mufasa motioned the two kids to the back._

_"Anataliz you can change behind that door right over there and come sit down on this table so we can get started to on this," Dr. Mufasa ordered. Anataliz nodded and did what she was told. Casnistav went over to the coat stand and grabbed two white doctor coats down and gave one to his father and put his on. Anataliz came back in the room with a white gown on and she went to sit down on the table. Dr. Mufasa grabbed his utensils out, put on some gloves and started his procedure on Anataliz._

**FLASHBACK END**_  
_

"Casnistav you can come inside now," said Goku. Casnistav got out of his stupor and looked up at his uncle and then looked behind him to see the house was built and furnished nicely.

"Okay," he answered. He got up and walked into the house with Goku. Everything looks so new, clean that you can eat off the floor and professional.

"Uncle Kakarot, do you think your crazy wife would like this wouse?" Casnistav asked. Goku patted his nephew's head and smiled.

"Yes, i do and she is not that crazy," Goku said.

"Yes she is Kakarot. That wife of yours is crazy as fuck and hell mixed together so stop lying to the boy," ordered Vegeta. Goku started arguing with Vegeta about how his wife is crazy or not while the Espadas came next to Casnistav and watched the argument.

"Who do you think is going to win this?" Grimmjow asked.

"Vegeta hands down." Nnoitra said. They watched the argument commence that they didn't notice that Chichi came back. She dropped all her bags and gawked at her new house. Then she screamed with joy but she kind of scared everybody in the house.

**AN/Sorry if this story is short(i'm still typing so i cant tell) i'm angry at my lazy brother. Well, its not short and sorry it took me so long but i had to get the memory flowing. I hope you guys like this and review. **


	28. Chapter 24: Warmth

**AN:/ Hey guys sorry for the wait. I just started my new story and its out so im happy about that. This chapter is going to be short so dont get mad at me. In the next chapter might be longer cos there is a surprise for you all in it. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews and favs.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: Warmth**

It was just another day without Anataliz and the pain of her not being there weighed on Casnistrav's shoulders. He was at the park with Aunt Bulma's father playing on the swing set. Dr. Brief's was reading a book called 'Alternated Dimensions Of One Self' by Allen Tuck ( I really don't know if there is a book out there called that). Casnistav sat on the swing looking down at his feet dangling thinking about Anataliz again.

'Why do I miss her this much?' he wondered ' I shouldn't care this much but I do.' He really didn't want to think about her but just have a good day with no worries but that is karma. He looked up at the sky and saw a cloud shaped as an elephant. He chuckled and thought of his home.

"We never had clouds on my planet but I wished we did," he whispered. He got off the swing knowing it was almost time to go. Casnistav was walking towards Dr. Brief when he saw a Siberian Husky puppy. Casnistav walked to it and petted the dogs head which the dog accepted reluctantly.

"Your cute, i wish i could take you home with me but Aunty Chichi won't approve if it," Casnistav said. He took his hand away from the dog and started walking away until he felt a cold shiver all over his body. It went away after a while and he thought nothing of it so he started walking again. But it came back ten fold and Casnistav couldn't take it and fell to the ground. He screamed from the pain of the coldness then everything was dark.

Dr. Briefs heard Casnistav's scream and ran to him. He tired picking the boy up but since Casnistav was tossing and turning around on the ground he couldn't.

"Casnistav, what is wrong?" Dr. Briefs asked concerned. Casnistav didnt hear him.

"Its too ccccccold," Casnistav screamed. Then the Siberian husky puppy came over next to him and rubbed his nose on Casnistav's cheek. Casnistav calmed down and reached for the warmth. He grabbed hold of the puppy and panted like he ran a marathon. Being a professor and a smart on at that Dr. Briefs didnt want to take the puppy away from Casnistav just in case if he had another scream attack so he picked up Casnistava and the puppy and walked all the way home.

**AN:/ I told you this was going to be short and i want a puppy. You'll have to wait for the next chapter surprise and the all the memories is also going to be in there so you're in for a treat. review**


End file.
